El color de la locura
by Paulys
Summary: Rojo, así es el color de la venganza. Rojo brillante, lo único que me domina desde la muerte de mi hermana Denalie. Pero, ¿quién me diría que ese color me llevaría a la locura? Nadie, ¿verdad? Me llamo Annie Cresta y soy la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. La loca del distrito, así me llaman, pero hace tiempo que no me siento así…
1. Sipnosis

Historia de Cynthia acabada, os dejo la de Annie, (la cual nada tiene que ver con la yandere xD), os recuerdo que los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pretenecen, sino a **Suzanne Collins**. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. Esta historia está ligada a mi fanfic **Una profesional Diferente** y por ello os recomiendo leerlo antes de adentraros en ella, os ayudará a comprender muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Rojo, así es el color de la venganza. Rojo brillante, lo único que me domina desde la muerte de mi hermana Denalie. Pero, ¿quién me diría que ese color me llevaría a la locura? Nadie, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera yo misma.

Me llamo Annie Cresta y soy la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre. La loca del distrito, así me llaman, pero hace tiempo que no me siento así…


	2. 1

**1**

* * *

Rojo.

La lava que la persigue es de color rojo. Rojo brillante, en realidad persigue a todos los tributos hasta el lugar del banquete de los Sexagésimo segundos del hambre. Pero yo solo puedo puedo prestarle atención a ella...

Denalie Cresta.

Mi hermana mayor.

A causa de ella, yo, Annie Cresta, tuve que aprender que son los juegos del hambre con solo nueve años. De oír su nombre en la cosecha, de que fuera lanzada a un juego donde la única forma de vencer es matar a todos. No importa como.

Mis padres comenzaron a hablarme de ellos nada más escuchar como Samantha, la escolta de nuestro distrito, la llamaba a la plaza.. Cuando les pregunté por qué la llamaban y por qué mi padre reaccionaba como si fuera a llorar, romper algo, o las dos cosas.

Mi madre, en cambio, sonreía.

Porque para él iba a morir, para ella ganar.

Ser vencedora, tal y como quiso ella siendo más joven.

Aunque yo, por aquel entonces, no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que había escuchado su nombre y nada más oír a mi padre decir que era muy probable que muriera, quise llorar.

No quería perderla.

En el edificio de despedidas fue cuando lo supe todo, por palabras de ella. Le hice prometer que ganaría, que volvería conmigo, a todo precio. Y ella asintió.

Sin embargo había algo en sus ojos que me decía que no confiaba en sí misma.

Lo mismo que distinguí en los de aquel niño pelirrojo que ella solía acompañar a la academia de profesionales y, hasta vi en mi casa una vez, cuando Denalie cumplió quince años.

Le regaló un colgante con un dije en forma de rayo. El mismo con el que juegan mis dedos de una forma casi frenética. Todavía recuerdo la fuerza intensa con la que me estrechaba, cuando me lo dio poco después, más lo que me susurró:

" _Si muero, haz lo posible por no dejarte caer, Annie, Eres mi rayo de luz en la oscuridad, cada vez más cruenta, que destruye este mundo. ¡No te apagues!_ "

Mi rayo de luz, así me llamaba ella, lo mismo que le vi hacer ante aquel muto con unos cuchillos para matarlo, y así salvar a su compañero de distrito.

Neil Fisher.

No sé por qué retuve su nombre. Mis padres dicen que es mejor que no lo haga, que no empatice con los "contrincantes" de mi hermana, quizás porque él no lo parecía en aquel momento, solo un chico malherido.

O quizás fue por la extrema tristeza que lucían los ojos de ella al matarlo.

La misma que mostraron los ojos de ese niño al salir del edificio de justicia. Se llamaba Sean y él y ella eran muy amigos, peor todavía, en la entrevista, que nos hicieron antes de lo que estoy viendo ahora en pantalla, la periodista del Capitolio adivinó que la amaba.

A pesar de tener solo once años.

.

Y ahora, al ver a mi hermana correr, saltar, esquivar y así llegar al lugar del banquete, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo se sentirá ¿Tendrá tanto miedo como siento yo ahora por ella?

Mi madre dice que no debería de inquietarme por él, peor todavía, que es muy probable que mi hermana esté allí por su culpa. Yo no entiendo, fue Samantha quién sacó el papel con el nombre de "Denalie Cresta" de aquella urna de cristal, no él.

Cristal.

Es lo que llevo sintiendo desde que comenzaron los Sexagésimo Segundos juegos del hambre, como si hasta entonces me hallase rodeada de una burbuja de cristal que se va resquebrajando con cada herida que sufre mi hermana.

Pero el verdadero impacto fue aquella noche.

La lava había dejado de correr para rodear la tierra oscura del lugar del banquete. Mi hermana luce sofocaba pero preparada, al igual que lucía él.

El tributo del distrito dos.

Al cual decidí odiar nada más ver aquella sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos y la forma en la que parecía más jugar, que luchar con mi hermana.

Un juego macabro en busca de dominio y sumisión hasta que, sin remordimientos, la tira a la lava.

Y yo, al verlo, no puedo más que gritar y llorar hasta que mi padre apaga el televisor.

Porque, a pesar de ser solo una niña, sé que la he perdido para siempre.

Al igual que mi inocencia.


	3. 2

Hola, estuve liada pero al final decidí seguir publicando al menos hasta el capítulo que deba corregir. Nos leemos :D

* * *

 **2**

Rojo también es el color en el que veo iluminarse el edificio de justicia de nuestro distrito, mientras se retransmite la fiesta en el Capitolio de la Gira de la Victoria de la vencedora de los juegos de mi hermana: Enobaria, la compañera de distrito de su asesino. Dicen que está loca porque todas sus muertes fueron un auténtico espectáculo. Pero el Capitolio la amó.

Al parecer al Capitolio le gustan las muertes sangrientas y, o, impactantes, como la de Neil, o la de mi hermana.

Envueltos los dos en rojo.

Un rojo que odié hasta aquel momento.

Sí, lo sé, no debería alegrarme por un acto tan terrible como lo es un incendio. Pero el ver como buena parte del distrito está en plena ebullición por mi hermana y Neil, me hace sentir bien.

Es como si los vengaran.

Algo que a mi también me gustaría hacer.

Pero sé que rebelarse contra el Capitolio lleva a la muerte, y a mí todavía me queda mucho por vivir.

Así que, de vuelta a la seguridad de mi casa, suplico a mis padres por una solución menos drástica.

Mi padre se enfurece, dice que no la hay, que no debería pensar en esas cosas, que soy muy pequeña. No entiende que dejé de serlo nada más vi a Denalie participar en los juegos.

Los juegos.

Es lo que dice mi madre cuando mis súplicas se convierten en gritos y objetos rotos. Siempre he sido una niña de emociones intensas pero desde que la vi morir, y a pesar de mi promesa, todo ha ido a peor.

Estoy enfadada.

Quiero venganza.

No importa que solo sea una niña. No quiero quedarme callada. Sean también lo es y no lo hizo.

Me dijeron que él participó en aquel asalto, no sé si es verdad, y si sí como es que no lo cogieron. Pero dado lo que rumorean de él desde la muerte de mi hermana, que está loco, tampoco me sorprendería mucho.

Quiero honrar su muerte.

Así que cuando mi madre me explica que podría apuntarme a la academia de profesionales, entrenar

para presentarme voluntaria a los juegos y ganarlos, yo misma me sorprendo preguntándome, ¿por qué no?

Es una venganza como otra. Vencer en su honor.

No será sencillo pero lo conseguiré.

.

Es el propósito que me domina al rellenar, junto a mis padres, los papeles de la inscripción a la academia. Mi madre está muy feliz, mi padre no tanto, pero no me importa.

Estoy luchando por cumplir mi deseo, como dice él que hacen los auténticos profesionales, independientemente del precio.

Matar.

Para eso me preparan, debería sentarme mal, pero en lo único que soy capaz de pensar es en mi hermana y la sonrisa de ese desgraciado al matarla así.

Un acto que apagó de golpe toda la dulzura que alguna vez hubo en mí.

Mejor, pienso, los profesionales no lloran, son fuertes, decididos, y hacen todo para lograr sus objetivos.

Es lo que dicen los instructores en la academia, es lo que dice esa mujer.

Oceana Cliver. La única vencedora que venció con la edad de mi hermana, su adiestradora y ahora la mía.

Es de las primeras personas que apoyan mis propósitos al cien por cien, la venganza es una de las mejores motivaciones para ganar.

Le pido que me adiestre con los cuchillos, quiero hacer aquel rayo que hacía mi hermana. Rojos, así son sus ojos y uñas, rojo como la sangre. Ella acepta, aunque, al rato de comenzar a adiestrarme, me confiesa que no me ve con aquella arma para siempre.

– ¿Entonces con cual? –Le pregunto, llena de curiosidad. Ella sonríe y entonces me muestra un machete similar al que lució en sus juegos, pero más pequeño y manejable.

– ¿Por?–Sigo preguntando ¿acaso me cree tan loca como ella? No lo soy.

– No, solo letal. – Responde, cuando se lo pregunto. – Tal y como lo fueron muchos de los vencedores de los juegos del hambre.

Y al ver el brillo con el que me observa, confiada, orgullosa, decidida a hacerme ganar,... Decido que, aunque esté loca, me cae bien.

Todos los que me apoyan me caen bien. Siento como si me entendieran.

Algo bueno.

Todo es bueno ahora.


	4. 3

**3**

* * *

Sean se me ha adelantado.

Es lo que pienso al verle reproducir a la perfección el rayo de mi hermana, con solo doce años, junto a aquel niño cuyo miedo no termino de comprender.

El miedo de matar.

Por un instante mis ojos relucen en envidia, luego recuerdo que es algo estúpido porque Sean me sigue pasando dos años y su entrenamiento es mucho más avanzado que el mío.

Tenemos la misma adiestradora.

Pero incluso así apenas hablamos, no desde que han pasado de llamarlo loco a niño mimado, travieso, engreído, incluso. Porque desde el día del incendio él ha comenzando a comportarse como quién tiene todo permitido en el distrito, solo por ser rico.

Actitud que hasta me divierte. Ha hecho muchas bromas en la academia con resultados más que sorprendentes.

Y no solo allí, también las hace en el colegio y en el distrito, se divierte como un niño.

Y yo no puedo más que envidiarle. Ojalá pudiera ser una niña completa, yo también, no pensar en los juegos del hambre, o vengar a mi hermana.

Pero me es imposible.

.

– ¿Tú también lo envidias?–Me pregunta una voz a mi lado. Me viro, intrigada, para encontrarme con los ojos ambarinos de un niño de mi edad. Asiento, algo avergonzada. Pero él sonríe como si fuera algo natural.

– Me llamo Roy. – Se presenta el niño, amable. – Es mi primer año aquí.

– Annie. – Sonrío un poco, apenas ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mi hermana, desde que entreno en la academia, y ya no me siento tan mal.–Para mí es el segundo, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Curiosidad, es lo que me domina al pronunciar esa pregunta. Curiosidad por los que, como yo, ansían ser profesionales, somos tan similares y diferentes. Yo quiero venganza, otros gloria, otros cumplir el deseo de sus padres, vivir o, simplemente, ser valiente y fuerte.

– Para ganar los juegos y así ser rico como él o más. – Responde, decidido. –Dicen que si lo eres puedes conseguir lo que quieres, ¿tú?

– Vengar a mi hermana, Denalie, siendo vencedora.– Él se ríe, alegre.

– Entonces no deberías envidiarle, ¿sabes? Creo que él quiere lo mismo que tú. –Deduce todavía estudiándole. Veo que el chico de al lado de Sean lo observa con total admiración y sorpresa, antes de lanzar su tridente.

Y entonces, al verle acertar en aquella diana, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa agradecida decido que él, al igual que Roy, al igual que Sean, también podría simpatizarme.

Puede que tenga miedo de matar pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién no? Los participantes de los juegos del hambre son tan humanos como nosotros o más. No es sencillo pensar en matarlos.

Pero sí necesario para ganar.

Y yo necesito ganar los juegos del hambre.

– ¿En serio? No parece tan concentrado en los juegos como yo. –Respondo, por más que se adiestre, por más juegos que vea, hace rato que no veo a Sean interesado en ellos, sino en otra cosa. Divertirse, desafiar las normas...

–Y no lo está. –Coincide Roy. –Pero no por ello deja de luchar por unos motivos similares a los tuyos. Simplemente su enemigo es otro.

– ¿Quién?–Digo entonces, aunque en mi interior ya conozco la respuesta. Roy vuelve a reír.

– Bueno, ¿quién creó los juegos del hambre?–Responde simplemente y me guiña un ojo. – No sabes cuánto lo envidio ahora mismo, me gustaría tener su valor y fortuna para desafiar las normas impuestas.

Desafiar las normas impuestas.

Aquel conjunto de palabras me trae recuerdos rojos, como el fuego del edificio de justicia y la lava de los juegos de mi hermana.

Y, de nuevo, siento envidia por Sean, su fortaleza, su valor…

Porque ahora sé quién es, que los rumores que lo dictaminan como el autor de aquel incendio son ciertos, tanto como bien podrían ser los que ahora se extienden entre los rebeldes.

Los rumores del chico sin miedo.

Alguien que siempre encuentra la forma de vencer al Capitolio en nuestro distrito.

– A mí también. – Expreso y suelto un suspiro. – Sería fantástico no temer a la muerte.

No temer a la muerte.

Es lo que ahora sé lo que le pasa a Sean, el chico sin miedo, una leyenda cada vez más vívida desde que los agentes tienen cada vez más problemas para controlar el distrito.

– No os lo aconsejo. – Interviene Oceana, en nuestra conversación. – Es el temor a morir el que hace a los tributos defenderse y luchar por ganar los juegos.

– Porque perderlos significa la muerte. – Completa Roy su explicación, al parecer este chico es inteligente y perceptivo y aquello me gusta.

Me lleva apenas unos segundos decidir que podríamos ser amigos.


	5. 4

**4**

* * *

Amigos. En eso nos hemos convertido Roy y yo en dos años. Amigos inseparables, siempre estamos juntos, rodeados de varios chicos de la academia y adiestramos con más valor y emoción.

Es a su casa a la que me dirijo cuando, repentinamente, choco con alguien conocido, aquel chico de ojos azul mar que con catorce años se ha convertido en el chico más atractivo de nuestro distrito.

Finnick Odair.

El chico que se hallaba junto a Sean por aquel entonces, aquel que temía matar. Desde aquel día parece tener un valor y una vitalidad cada vez más notables. Varios días después de su primer encuentro lo vi defender un niño de once, del hijo del alcalde, y pasé de envidiar a Sean a envidiarle también a él.

Hace falta mucho valor para defender a otros sobre ti mismo. Yo no sé si lo tendría.

Un valor por el cual me interesa mucho, además de su bondad e inteligencia. Llevo desde los doce años persiguiéndolo, buscando un momento donde no esté acompañado de nadie que me delate. Nadie que me impida conocerlo y así averiguarlo todo sobre él.

Pero hasta ahora no he tenido ocasión de ello.

Chocamos, nos conocemos y, por primera vez, siento mi rostro ruborizarse. Él se ríe, alegre y relajado. No culmino de entender por qué lo está, es día de cosecha y creo que él tiene más papeletas en la urna que yo, la mala suerte de, no tanto ser de más edad, sino también menos afortunado.

Basta con ver la calidad de nuestras ropas para advertirlo.

Es como Roy, puede que mejor, porque a pesar de su falta de fortuna no piensa en ningún modo de conseguirla.

Está bien como está.

Cuando parte sacudo la cabeza y sigo mi camino. No sé por qué me inquieta él, por qué me siento afortunada de que me conozca. No es más que el hijo de un pescador y la sanadora del distrito cuatro. Un chico guapo, valeroso y bondadoso. Sí, quizás sea por eso.

No me gusta la idea de que alguien así vaya a los juegos.

Por eso cuando, horas después, oigo su nombre en la cosecha y veo su expresión asustada no puedo sentir más que tristeza.

Tristeza porque alguien que conozco va a los juegos, posiblemente para no volver.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién ha ganado los juegos del hambre con solo catorce años? Sería algo imposible, casi un milagro.

.

Y, sin embargo, Finnick Odair lo consigue.

Consigue un milagro, no mucho después de su elección. Ganar, matar, vencer en los juegos. Es coronado en pantalla ante la admiración y sorpresa de nuestro distrito.

Y no por ser más fuerte, sino guapo, guapo y listo.

Se comportó como un ángel seductor durante gran parte del juego, alguien que se aprovechaba de sus compañeros profesionales para matar, hasta que no tuvo más remedio.

Todavía recuerdo el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos al atravesar con un cuchillo al tributo del distrito cinco, que yacía en su red.

Lo atrapó para demostrar utilidad y valor a los profesionales, la mejor forma de que no te consideren débil y así no te descarten al primer segundo.

Y lo consiguió, no lo hicieron entonces, sino mucho después. Quedaban siete tributos, los profesionales y el chico del distrito diez. Rubí, la profesional del distrito uno y él, se quedaron en la Cornucopia, mientras los otros iban a cazar al chico del diez.

De nuevo no sé por qué recuerdo el nombre de ella, quizás porque es una de las conquistas de él, Finnick Odair.

Me gusta.

Les gusta a todas.

Capitolinas, chicas del distrito, todas gritaron al verle esperar a que la chica rubia durmiera y huir.

Todas menos yo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué iba a servir? Desde allí no me oirá.

.

Ahora todos gritan y celebran su coronación, aquella artimaña que realizó para vencer. Huir, esconderse, tejer redes con hierbas, atrapar a sus contrincantes y así matarlos a todos con el tridente que le entregó el público.

Y aun así no parece feliz del todo, su sonrisa se muere al susurrarle algo el presidente. Lo observa confuso, luego sacude la cabeza y comienza su banquete de vencedor.

Y yo, de nuevo, no sé por qué me inquieta él, sus expresiones. Quizás porque me gusta. Pero le pasa igual a todas las chicas del distrito y aun así ellas no le observan como yo, ¿o sí? No lo sé.

Solo sé que desde aquel día Finnick Odair se convirtió en mi distracción preferida y yo en la suya.

No nos hablamos, la fama de él nos lo impide, pero nos miramos y admiramos mutuamente de forma cada vez más obvia desde que él regresa al distrito.

Y yo, al hacerlo, por primera vez, desde que murió mi hermana, siento que puedo ser feliz sin necesidad de ganar los juegos.

Viendo el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, desde que se coronó vencedor.

El brillo de haber sobrevivido, independientemente de las secuelas.

* * *

Y dos capítulos juntos, me encantan estos dos de jovenes, son muy monos.


	6. 5

Esta vez es solo uno ya que actualizaré mis dos fics de Annie a un tiempo. Cuesta creer que ya esté en este momento. 3

* * *

 **5**

Sobrevivir. Ese era el objetivo de Finnick Odair al convertirse en un profesional. Sobrevivir, ser valiente, fuerte, al igual que él.

Sean Kingsley.

Es lo que me confiesa la que fue su adiestradora y mentora, Mags, de la cual sé que viene la habilidad de tejer redes de Finnick. Porque ella, antes de ser vencedora, era tejedora de redes, al igual que lo es el padre de Roy.

La cual responde paciente a mis preguntas, a mi inquietud por el chico desde que sus padres murieron en un horrendo accidente, no mucho después de su Gira de la Victoria.

Porque he dejado de verle en la academia.

Menos rodeado de gente, está solo, en la villa de los vencedores, y por ello me apena.

Me gustaría verle sonreír de nuevo.

Pero sé, por experiencia propia, que cuando pierdes a las personas que más amas, es difícil volver a hacerlo.

Y yo, solo tengo doce años, ¿qué puedo hacer por él?

" _Cualquier cosa que le dé ganas de seguir luchando._ "

Es lo que me dijo ella cuando se lo pregunté, algo que flota en mi mente desde nuestra última reunión.

Lo que me hace pasar cada vez más a menudo por su casa, pero nunca llamar.

Porque no sé qué podría ser aquello.

Menos porque quiero hacerlo.

¿Por qué me importa él? ¿Qué es para mí? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

Aunque no me importaría serlo.

No me importaría ser lo que quisiera él que fuera.

Y yo me pregunto, ¿es eso natural?

¿Es natural que llegue un momento en que sueñe que él se mata y se sienta horrible?

Es ese sentimiento el que me hace huir de casa en la noche.

Correr hacia él, su casa de la villa de los vencedores y observarle a través de la ventana de esta.

Duerme.

Pero la forma en que se agita y chilla me hace sentir peor.

Ojalá supiera como calmarlo.

Es mi más puro deseo.

Pero no lo sé, no sé como ayudarle. Ni siquiera sé por qué quiero hacerlo.

Solo sé que su dolor me afecta como si fuera el mío.

 **.**

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Annie?–La voz de Sean a mi lado me sorprende tanto como su pregunta ¿Qué hago yo aquí? No lo sé ¿Qué hace él? Tampoco.

Pero en lugar en preguntarle eso, simplemente digo.

– Intento responder a una pregunta, ¿qué podría darte ganas de luchar cuando has perdido lo que más quieres?–Vuelvo a observar al chico que se agita y suelto un suspiro. Él despierta, se sostiene el corazón, agitado, y luego se echa a llorar.

Destrozado. Quebrado en mil pedazos, al igual que me sentí yo al perder a mi hermana.

Y yo, quiero abrazarlo, secar sus lágrimas como mis padres secaron las mías en los tiempos en que el dolor de mi corazón era demasiado fuerte para que no me quebrara.

Sean suspira, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo, y noto un brillo de familiaridad en sus ojos.

Es como si lo conociera.

Mejor todavía, lo comprendiera.

Yo también lo quisiera.

– No lo sé. – Responde. – Quizás el saber que no estás solo. Eso me ayudó en su momento.

" _Que no estás solo_."

La frase penetra en mi interior como una luz. Solo, así lo parece él. Solo desde que ha perdido a sus padres y evita a todos en el distrito.

Y, al instante, sonrío. Eso puedo hacerlo.

– Gracias. No sé qué haces aquí, ni por qué me hablas como si fuéramos amigos, pero gracias.–Sean, simplemente, se ríe.

– Porque nos une la misma cosa, Annie Cresta. –Me desvela en un susurro y me entrega algo, una concha cristalizada y brillante de colores hermosos. – ¿Podrías dársela en mi nombre en cuanto tengas el valor de llamar?

El valor de llamar.

Es lo que adquiero cuando él se cubre con su capucha oscura, y desaparece entre las sombras de la noche.

Valor de tocar a la puerta y esperar hasta ver sus ojos azul mar, observándome con sorpresa.

– ¿Annie?–Articula, confuso. Me recuerda tanto como yo a él. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de noche. – Enrojezco al instante. No sé qué me pasa con él, por qué ansío tanto verle sonreír, pero sí qué decir, y eso es un gran paso.

– S-solo recordarte que no estás tan solo como crees.–Susurro y, en un acopio de valor, le entrego la caracola de Sean. – Eso es para ti, de parte de Sean.

Finnick la observa casi maravillado, luego a mí y, al fin, sonríe.

– Gracias, preciosa.

Y, como mi rostro vuelve a enrojecerse, no tengo más remedio que partir corriendo.

Huyendo del latir apresurado de mi corazón por la forma en la que pronunció aquel cumplido.

Preciosa.

No sé por qué me llamó así pero aquello me hace sentir feliz.

Feliz porque, al fin, todo está bien. Él incluido.


	7. 6

Recomiendo leer esta parte solo tras haber leído el fanfic de **Una profesional diferente** , para así comprender las referencias a Sean, Giannira, y toda la historia de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre.

 **6**

* * *

Todo está bien.

Es lo que me digo al oír el nombre de Sean Kingsley, en la cosecha de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre. Quince años, esos son los que tiene. Quince años, al igual que mi hermana en los Sexagésimo segundos ¿Podrá sobrevivir o lo veré morir también?

– Todo está bien. – Mi frase es articulada de forma suave, casi susurrada. Todavía recuerdo nuestro último encuentro, ante la casa de Finnick Odair.

" _Porque nos une la misma cosa, Annie Cresta._ "

Eso me dijo entonces y yo, al ver la forma en que él estrecha la mano de Giannira Anderson, la tributo seleccionada antes que él, lo entiendo.

Finnick.

El cual los observa con un rostro que esconde tantas preguntas como respuestas.

Culpa, tristeza, y, finalmente, certeza y una luz de rabia que no comprendo.

Me encantaría hacerlo, tener el valor de hablarle de nuevo, y así entenderlo mejor.

Pero me es imposible.

Así que me limito a correr al edificio de justicia, ante los ojos sorprendidos de mi familia.

A ver a Sean.

El chico cuyos motivos para luchar son similares a los míos.

Sed de venganza.

– ¡Vaya, chica Cresta! No me esperaba tu visita. – Está tranquilo, demasiado, ¿confiará en ganar? Yo creo que puede hacerlo.

– Gana.–Pronuncio con decisión, cogiéndole de las manos. – Gana o consigue que tu nombre sea recordado, por Denalie.

– ¡Hecho! – Me confirma con un guiño, feliz y seguro. – Estate atenta a la pantalla, Annie.

– ¡Hecho!– Y río, alegre, antes de partir, con el peso de haber hecho una buena acción.

Si Sean sale de esta podríamos ser amigos.

 **.**

No lo hace. Hace algo mejor.

Lo advierto al tercer día en la arena, aquella nota de la mentora de su compañera de distrito: " _¿_ _No crees que ya es hora de desvelar tu secreto, chico Kingsley?_ "

Y los materiales incendiaros

Para el Capitolio quizás sea un elemento más de la intriga por " _el chico sin miedo_ ", pero en el distrito cuatro no es así.

El chico sin miedo.

Resulta demasiado gracioso que el sobrenombre por el que se ha definido Sean, en su entrevista, sea el mismo que tiene aquí.

Y ahora con esa nota.

Si alguien, quién sea que conozca la leyenda del chico sin miedo, la está leyendo ahora no le cabrá duda de quién es.

Sean está cumpliendo nuestra promesa a la perfección.

Es el pensamiento que me domina entonces y después. Cuando, al cuarto día, muere el chico del cinco asesinado por el del siete, y Nolan, tributo del ocho, explota.

El aliado encubierto de Sean.

Un rebelde, al igual que él, que no para de jugar según sus reglas y así mandar mensajes cada vez más evidentes a su distrito.

Mensajes que desvelan que él, Nolan Carter, no se doblegará ante el Capitolio.

Pero el momento cumbre, la razón por la que recuerdo su nombre fue justo entonces.

" _¡Estoy harto de que todos reaccionéis como si fueseis juguetes en manos de los auténticos dueños de los juegos! ¡Esto no está bien!_ "

Es lo que declara, dejando a todos sorprendidos, yo incluida. Me tapo la boca, consciente de lo prohibida que está esa forma de pensar y de lo que le habría pasado a Nolan si no estuviese entre los tributos más populares entonces.

Por su alianza con Sean.

Por ello es casi de prever la tormenta que estalla en nuestro distrito a la noche, una vez ellos se reúnen y deciden actuar como buenos aliados.

Quizás Sean está loco, es lo que veo en él cuando muere Giannira, pura locura, pero no por ello es idiota.

Ilumina las cuevas de su arena de rojo brillante y así crea un caos, para ganarles y vengarse.

Algo que hace. A pesar de que muere en la recta final.

Le ha ganado al Capitolio.

Lo sé en el momento en que nuestro distrito se alza, cuando Nolan Carter se suicida tras matar al chico del distrito uno.

Que no importa lo que pase, quién gane, Sean Kingsley no será olvidado jamás.

Y yo me pregunto, si él puede, ¿por qué yo no? Tal vez no pueda alzarme contra el Capitolio si quiero ganar los juegos. Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada, ¿o sí?

Puedo seguir entrenando.

Presentarle voluntaria.

Y vencer en honor de Denalie y Sean.

Dos de las personas más valientes de nuestro distrito.


	8. 7

Revisar y leer comentarios del otro fic me hace recordar cuan apreciable y diferente es esta chica comparada a Cynthia y, bueno, dan ganas de subir más partes así que aquí estoy con el momento cumbre :D

 **7**

* * *

Valentía.

Es lo que siento en mi interior con diecisiete años. Valentía, coraje, determinación y confianza.

Confianza en ganar los juegos.

Es lo que me hace gritar, ante todo el distrito, justo después de que Jeannie, nuestra escolta desde hace dos años, pida por voluntarias desde la tarima, esa frase:

– ¡Yo! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tu tributo!

– ¡Perfecto! – Celebra la mujer cuyo pelo es de un color que es un contraste entre amarillo chillón y rojo. Me parece algo ridículo, por alguna razón que no culmino de comprender todos los Capitolinos lo son.

Peor todavía, lo llaman moda. No sé si lo es, tampoco me importa, nada lo hace salvo la impresión que debo dar hoy, en la cosecha de los Septuagésimos Juegos del hambre.

La impresión de una auténtica ganadora.

.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?–Me dice entonces, preciosa, hace tiempo que nadie me llama así, el último que lo hizo fue Finnick Odair.

–¡ Annie Cresta! –Y sonrío, feliz y altiva. El distrito entero me alabe y aplaude y yo solo puedo pensar en Denalie y Sean.

Por ellos ganaré.

Sin embargo, mi fortaleza flaquea en cuanto oigo el nombre de mi compañero de academia.

– ¡Roy Marino!– Él reacciona sorprendido, pero luego sonríe con confianza. No puedo creerlo, mi contrincante, la persona que me va acompañar a los juegos, ¿tiene que ser mi mejor amigo?

No es posible.

Alguien debería presentarse voluntario.

Pero nadie lo hace.

Y yo no puedo más que estrecharle la mano, ser firme y afrontarlo como puedo. No me gustaría matarle, no me creo capaz. Pero para eso hay veinticuatro tributos en los juegos, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Cuando me llevan al edificio de justicia, para despedirme de mi familia, todavía no tengo una respuesta clara a la pregunta.

.

– Sabes que hiciste una locura, ¿verdad?–Me increpa mi padre, asiento – ¿Crees que puedes ganar?

– ¡Obvio!–Respondo con una sonrisa. –No me he preparado durante todos estos años para nada. Todo saldrá bien.

Todo saldrá bien.

Más que una frase, un juramento mental que me repito nada más penetrar en el tren, de camino al Capitolio.

Todo saldrá bien. Puedo con esto.

Puedo con todo.

– ¿Tenemos que ser enemigos?–Me pregunta Roy, dubitativo. Niego con la cabeza. – Sabes que solo uno puede ganar, ¿verdad?

– Pero no por ello tenemos que enfrentarnos. – Respondo, firme. – Somos profesionales, ¿recuerdas? Aliados hasta el final. – Le tiendo la mano, sonriente, y él no tarda mucho en estrecharla.

– Aliados hasta el final.–Acepta.

Y, al ver aquella brillante sonrisa en sus labios, me vuelvo a sentir confiada en ganar.

Y eso es bueno.

– Veo que os conocéis bien. Perfecto, ¿no creéis? ¡Estos juegos van a ser increíbles!–Nada más oír las palabras de nuestra escolta siento ganas de golpearla ¿En serio le parece divertido que deba ir a una arena con mi mejor amigo? Está loca.

– Sí. – Replico, fulminándola ácidamente. – Más que increíbles.

Y cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo. Estoy cabreada, rabiosa y nunca he sido una experta en controlar mi furia, más bien esta me controla a mí.

– ¡Increíble! –Pronuncio cogiendo el primer objeto frágil que veo en mi habitación. – ¡Más que increíble! ¡Estoy condenada a ver a mi mejor amigo morir para ganar y a esa gente le parece divertido!

Y lo lanzo al suelo, más que enfadada. Siempre he sido una persona de emociones intensas y, en estos momentos, la furia que me recorre es simplemente explosiva.

Me hace protestar, romper cosas hasta que oigo una voz tan familiar como sensata a mis espaldas.

– Bonito espectáculo, pero sabes que eso no te ayudará a ganar, ¿verdad?

Y me volteo como si nada. Me siento bien, aplacada. Sé que hice una locura, pero igual me siento bien.

Finnick Odair todavía luce hermoso a sus diecinueve años. Pero, incluso así, no me inmuto. Soy fuerte ante él.

Un milagro. El vencedor más joven de los juegos del hambre y él más atractivo.

– Pero sí a desahogarme. – Respondo. – Lo que debo hacer para poder ganar.

Afrontar los juegos con cabeza, al igual que lo afronto a él.

Desde que se popularizó el hecho de que anda conquistando Capitolinas, desde los dieciséis años, dejé de prestarle más atención de la necesaria. De verlo como mi peculiar distracción, algo muy favorecedor.

Me permitió concentrarme en seguir entrenando hasta llegar a este momento.

– ¿Crees que vas a ganar? –Pregunta él, directo, casi desafiante. Me río.

– ¿Por qué no? – Respondo. – Soy valiente, profesional, fuerte, y letal. Cualidades indispensables para ello, ¿no?

– Y confiada. – Añade, entusiasmado. –Todavía no te puedo atisbar con la corona de vencedora en la cabeza pero sí llegando lejos si controlas ese carácter explosivo tuyo. Será suficiente por ahora. Soy Finnick, tu mentor.

– ¿Mentor? – Interrogo y él asiente. – Curioso, te veía más con Roy ¿Qué te hizo elegirme? – Él se acerca hasta casi rozarme, luego me recorre con la mirada.

– Tu carácter, preciosa. – Responde, me maldigo internamente al sentir mi rostro enrojecer. Idiota seductor, eso es lo que es ahora. – Me recuerdas a alguien. – Arqueo una ceja, ¿quién?

– ¿Q-quién?–Tartamudeo atrayendo su risa y alejamiento ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?

– Se supone que nombrarlo está prohibido.

Esa es su respuesta, la que me trae recuerdos. Rojo brillante, el color de aquel fuego del edificio de justicia. Y de las cuevas de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre, en la cuarta noche de la arena.

El color de la venganza.

Una venganza que llevó a nuestro distrito a alzarse otra vez, rebelarse, y así conseguir unos castigos más que dolorosos.

Castigos a la mínima persona que se atreviera a siquiera nombrar al chico sin miedo.

Sean Kingsley.

Y Finnick dice que le recuerdo a él.

Otro loco y, sin embargo, fue su locura la que la ayudó a vencer al Capitolio.

Una locura que envidio tanto como temo. La de desafiar las normas impuestas.


	9. 8

Hora de tácticas y de cosechas, Annie, al contrario de Cynthia, tiene todo resuelto, ¿o no? Veremos que pasa :D

.

 **8**

* * *

Después de mi desquite de " _locura_ ", Finnick avisa a un avox que recoge el estropicio. Lo observo un minuto, parece joven, solo de catorce años, me apena un poco. Luego recuerdo que es un esclavo del Capitolio al que no debo prestar atención, así que sacudo la cabeza y me limito a acudir al salón.

Allí se encuentra Roy hablando con la anciana Mags, desde los Sexagésimo Séptimos Juegos del hambre la he visto presentarse voluntaria para adiestrar a nuestros chicos. No estoy segura de por qué, pero nunca me cayó mal así que, ¿qué importa?

– Roy me ha dicho que habéis decidido aliaros como un equipo contra los demás. – Nos informa ella, así que era de eso de lo que hablaban. Noto que Finnick me mira arqueando las cejas, ¿qué pasa?

– ¿Y? Los profesionales siempre hacen eso. – Respondo. – Aparte, no creo que los dos lleguemos al final así que... – Me encojo de hombros y dejo la frase sin terminar, sentándome en un canapé de los que hay ante el televisor, sin pedir permiso. Mi mentor se ríe por lo bajo y yo le sonrío. Mis juegos, mis normas.

– ¿Crees que no puedo ganar los Juegos?–Me desafía Roy. Me río.

– Creo que llegado el momento adecuado te apetecerá tan poco como a mí verme al final. Así que podríamos ver cómo romper la alianza profesional, antes de tiempo, y después separarnos. – Respondo. No sé qué hago tejiendo planes, antes siquiera de ver las cosechas, pero al ver la expresión de mi compañero me queda claro que no ha sido algo malo.

– No sería mala estrategia. – Interviene Finnick. – Sin embargo, os recomiendo que antes de decidir cómo ganar veáis vuestros contrincantes. No se puede subestimar a nadie en los juegos. –Nos guiña un ojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y enciende el televisor para mostrarnos las demás cosechas, mientras cenamos. Hablando de tributos no subestimables...

El distrito uno tiene una voluntaria de dieciocho. Rubia, ojos azules, casi todos son así allí. Se llama Silber y es bastante alta y atlética. Él, en cambio, es cosechado pero no por ello parece amedrentado, al contrario, sonríe como si fuera ya ganador. Su nombre es Geld.

– Quince años... – Interviene Roy, estudiándolo. – Debe ser bastante hábil para que nadie lo quiera remplazar.

Delineo al chico un instante y asiento. A pesar de su edad es un profesional, todos en ese distrito lo son. Decido que no debería fiarme de él.

En el distrito dos, los dos son profesionales y voluntarios: Circe y Cassius, cuya sonrisa me recuerda demasiado a la de la vencedora de los juegos de mi hermana. Sin sentimientos de ningún tipo.

– Temibles–Susurro al instante, algo nerviosa. – No sé si me gusta tenerlos de aliados. No parecen fiables.

– Nadie lo es en los Juegos del hambre.–Nos recuerda Mags con una sonrisa astuta. – Todos abogan por sí mismos. Recuérdenlo a la hora de abordarlos.

– ¡Hecho!–Exclamo y sonrío, más confiada. Al parecer la anciana tampoco ganó por casualidad. Parece inteligente.

Los del tres son niños, literalmente, él tiene doce años y ella trece. Sacudo la cabeza, haciendo lo posible por ignorar sus lágrimas. Si hay algo que me enseñaron en la academia es a no empatizar con débiles y ellos lo son.

Pasamos a nuestro distrito y puedo ver mi entrada con excelentes ojos. Los comentaristas hablan de valor, desafío, seguridad, y más características que según ellos demuestro. Claudis hasta comenta algo sobre lo familiar que es el apellido Cresta y yo acaricio el colgante de mi cuello, con el dije de rayo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Desde que este creció lo suficiente para que el colgante de mi hermana no me pesara, ni cayera, lo he lucido con orgullo, como un amuleto. Poco a poco.

Roy tampoco parece digno de subestimar y sé que no lo es. Los del cinco afrontan su elección con cabeza, no lloran, tampoco sonríen, solo se resignan. Mismo para los del seis.

La chica del siete, sin embargo, parece tener brazos fuertes, quizás es leñadora. Muchos allí lo son. También se mantiene firme al ser nombrada. Podría ser tanto una buena aliada como una enemiga terrible.

–¿Los profesionales podemos aliarnos con tributos que no lo sean?–Pregunto, enseguida. – Esta chica me gusta.

– Evidentemente. – Nos responde Finnick, sonriente. – El problema suele ser convencerlos. – Asiento. Sheet, ese es su nombre, una hoja, cosa insignificante al contrario que ella. El chico, en cambio, es casi un esqueleto andante. Si sobrevive al baño de sangre será un milagro.

Llorosos también son los del ocho. Desde lo que hizo Nolan el Capitolio ha tenido cuidado en no mandar rebeldes de ese distrito a la arena. Al igual que con el nuestro. Traen problemas.

Sin embargo, esa regla no parece querer aplicarse con el chico del nueve cuya expresión altiva y rostro desfigurado por latigazos, me hace pensar en uno. Es un total contraste al lado de su temblorosa compañera. No retengo sus nombres, simplemente desconecto mientras pasan el diez, once y doce, igual los veré en el desfile, entrenamientos, y entrevistas, así que no importa.

– Interesante. – Juzga Finnick, con una pequeña sonrisa, y apaga el televisor. – Habrá que aliarse con el uno y el dos en cuanto podáis. Podrían mataros sino lo hacéis. – Nos explica. – Tener cuidado con el del nueve y matar cuanto antes a la del siete, si no se os une. Parece peligrosa. Los demás semejan transcendentales pero, ¿quién sabe? – Se encoge de hombros y se levanta con elegancia.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos a tener unos lindos Juegos! – Interviene Jeannie gritando, ¿por qué todos los Capitolinos gritan tanto? Nunca lo entendí. – Llegaremos al Capitolio a la noche pero hasta el alba no seréis despertados así que tranquilos que seguro habréis dormido para entonces. Allí os esperan un montón de cámaras así que no os olvidéis de sonreír, ¡como yo!

Nos brinda una sonrisa brillante y Roy se ríe, asintiendo. Me gustaría hacerlo también pero no puedo olvidar su reacción porque seamos amigos. Lindos Juegos, sí señora.


	10. 9

Soy consciente de que me he tardado mucho pero con los estudios realmente no tuve ni la moral, ni el tiempo de escribir. Ahora que ya aprobé todo ya no estoy tan estresada, (me falta el TFG pero creo que tengo time), así que ya me iré activando poco a poco. :)

* * *

 **9**

* * *

Mis sueños no son ligeros, pero tampoco tempestuosos. Las palabras de mi padre se mezclan con la imagen decepcionada de mi hermana, pero entonces vuelve a aparecer el desgraciado del dos y la mata. Llenándome de rabia. Y rojo, así es el color de la venganza. Rojo brillante. Mi razón por estar en los juegos.

No debo preocuparme de nada, llevo adiestrando desde los nueve años y tengo el mentor más carismático del distrito cuatro, para enseñarme lo demás, además de Roy.

Él abogaría por mí, sin dudar, al igual que yo por él. Porque somos amigos y, a menos que quedemos solo nosotros dos, no nos enfrentaremos.

Algo que evitaré por todos los medios posibles.

Son esos pensamientos los que me ayudan a dormir bien, hasta que los gritos de mi escolta me despiertan.

Hemos llegado al Capitolio.

Y yo, estúpidamente, no puedo evitar preguntarme si serán tan ridículos como ella.

Y no lo son, son peor.

Chillan y presumen de cosas tan absurdas como una piel verde, orejas de gato, tatuajes brillantes, y más elementos, que sigo sin entender cómo les gustan. Al menos los hombres y algunas mujeres, las que no están clamando a Finnick Odair como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Y presumiendo de esos atributos ante él.

Como si por parecer seres irreales debieran gustarle.

Y yo al ver como cosas, como un guiño, saludo, o sonrisa suya, las vuelve más histéricas, no puedo evitar reír.

Ridículas.

Roy me observa alucinado, para luego sacudir la cabeza, como si no tuviese remedio. Y opta por imitar a mi mentor. Creo que aquello es lo único que me gusta de que él esté aquí. Me entiende. Mi acompañante está más que indignada, pero ella no me importa. Lo que sí es lo que dice Finnick.

– Annie, no es por nada, pero los juegos no se ganan solos. Vas a necesitar el apoyo de esta gente para sobrevivir y burlándote de ellos no lo conseguirás.– Lo miro avergonzada. Tiene razón.

– Perdona, no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza. – Que no estoy habituada a controlar mis emociones. Pero verlo a él y Roy me da una idea de lo que busca esta gente.

Sonrisas, besos, gestos coquetos, cumplidos... Actuar como si estuviera encantada de toda esta atención porque la necesito para ganar.

Y lo consigo.

Los vítores de mi nombre y la sonrisa triunfal que me dedica mi mentor, al entrar al edificio de tributos, me lo confirman.

.

– Que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿sí? No lo hice por ti.– Sé que arriesgo lo mío al desafiarlo, pero me gustaría ganar los juegos a mi manera, no a la suya. Él me observa sorprendido, para luego reír.

– ¡Eres todo un reto, preciosa! – Me halaga, entusiasmado. Me vuelvo a enrojecer por la forma en que lo dice y me vuelvo a odiar por ello. – Creo que me va a gustar trabajar contigo. – Lo miro confusa, ¿por qué? – Ahora es mejor que los dos vayáis a recibir vuestro equipo de preparación y acatéis todo lo que digan. Es la mejor forma de que tengan éxito y así os ganéis una atención casi tan buena como la que tuve yo.

Nos guiña un ojo, arrogante, y parte junto a Mags y yo no puedo evitar volver a reír. Idiota. Roy me observa confuso.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunto.

– Salvo que creo que os complementáis, nada. – Dice entonces y mi rostro se enrojece, al recordar mi antigua admiración por el que, ahora, es mi mentor. Pero termino por sacudir la cabeza.

– No digas tonterías, ¿quieres? – Lo contradigo. – Finnick Odair no es más que un idiota seductor, habituado a tenerlo todo en un chasquido de dedos. La prueba es que él mismo admitió que le gustará trabajar conmigo porque soy un elemento que escapa a su control.

– Entonces no sé si compadecerlo, eres simplemente incontrolable, Annie. – Me halaga él, riendo, y yo sonrío.

– Lo sé. –Admito y con eso nos despedimos.

.

Incontrolable.

Más que un halago, una realidad. Ya desde niña tuve una facilidad asombrosa para escapar del dominio de otros. Un poco como Sean, supongo, pero no tan obvio.

Hasta los nueve años vivía en un mundo de ilusiones con, como único deseo, ser feliz ¿Lo conseguí? Obvio, todos los niños son felices hasta que son obligados a crecer y conocer el mundo en que viven. El deseo de venganza es lo que me ayudó a superar la pérdida de mi hermana, eso y el cariño de mis padres. A resurgir, al igual que el chico Kingsley. Pero, al contrario de él, no tengo esa capacidad de manejar a todos a base de hablar, ese carisma...

Ni lo necesito.

Cuando llego a mi habitación tengo que contener las ansias de reírme de mi equipo de preparación. Dos mujeres y un hombre. Mery, de piel verde limón y pelo rojo ensortijado, es una mujer muy entusiasta, alegre y activa. Grita tres palabras de cada cuatro.

Mona tiene un carácter más sosegado, y, a pesar de no asemejarse, no puedo evitar asociarla con un pequeño gato. Entrañable de no ser por su piel rosada y llena de tatuajes. Me trata con dulzura.

Finalmente Sydney, aunque se pasa el tiempo diciéndome que le chame Syd, (el mismo que me paso no haciéndolo, para molestar), tiene una personalidad chispeante y nerviosa. Se tensa por el mínimo movimiento que hago en su contra. Cosa que me divierte y ayuda a sentir bien en estos juegos, no pensar en que voy a una arena donde hay tantas posibilidades de muerte como de vida. No soy estúpida. Podré ser de las mejores de mi academia, pero, ¿quién no me garantiza lo mismo de los otros profesionales?

Me llevan a una sala blanca, donde me piden desnudarme para lavarme y arreglarme. A cada momento que paso en su compañía no puedo evitar imaginarlos como pequeños animales. Razón por la cual, a su partida, se me escapa una leve risa.

A pesar de la desnudez, me siento relajada hasta que escucho un silbido masculino de admiración. Y giro, encontrando un hombre que rondará los treinta y cuatro años: Dale, mi estilista. Escuché a Mery decir que este será su último año de trabajo. Es alto, de piel bronceada y párpados delineados de violeta, además de unos tatuajes en forma de red en las manos.

– ¡Bueno, bueno! No eres la joven más hermosa que vi pero desde luego tienes estilo. –Valora, animado. – Soy Dale, tu estilista. – Se presenta y me tiende una mano que estrecho, decidida.

– ¡Annie Cresta!–Digo con orgullo.– Según Mery este es tu último año. Espero que lo aproveches bien. – Le guiño un ojo, casi desafiante, y él ríe.

– Con la tributo que me ha tocado no cabe duda de que sí. – Asegura. – Ponte la bata y hablemos. Estoy seguro de que estarás encantada con mis planes para ti.

Me invita a sentarme a una mesa donde pide la comida y charlamos. Descubro que es un hombre de alta cuna, recatado, posesivo, y orgulloso. No me habla de su retiro y yo tampoco pregunto, pero sí de su impresión de mí y, a cada palabra suya me animo más. Quizás nuestro distrito tenga una vencedora este año.


	11. 10

Siguiente Capítulo! :D Gracias a **NelielTu7** por su comentario. Son estas cosas las que me animan a seguir publicando la historia. :) Procuraré no espaciar tanto las actualizaciones en el futuro, pero no prometo nada.

* * *

 **10**

Una sirena.

Es en lo que me ha convertido Dale, en un tiempo récord: una hermosa y deslumbrante sirena.

Observo mi figura en el espejo sin reconocerla. Mi pelo castaño ondulado, se halla suelto y más brillante que nunca, adornado de extensiones de color azul mar. Mis ojos verde mar semejan hipnóticos con aquellas sombras en polvo que los adornan. Rojas por debajo y azul turquesa por arriba. Mis labios son del mismo rojo que estas. Y mis uñas están pintadas de tal forma que parecen escamas.

Pero el cambio más notable es en mi cuerpo.

El corpiño que llevo consiste en una especie de sujetador, con forma de conchas de distintos colores, los mismos de mis sombras combinados con otros como azul oscuro y violeta. Y una cola cuyas escamas brillan con luz propia. El último toque es recubrir el dije de mi colgante con una concha.

– ¿Qué opinas? – Me pregunta Dale mientras algo parecido a la maravilla se extiende por mi interior. No estoy bella, estoy deslumbrante, casi irreal.

Y me encanta.

– ¡Waouh!–Casi grito tan eufórica como lo parecían las Capitolinas a mi entrada al Capitolio. Malditas emociones intensas. – ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?–El se limita a reír.

– Un mago nunca revela sus secretos–Me susurra al oído, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y añade una joya curiosa cerca de mi boca. – Se trata de un amplificador de voz, ¿qué tal se te da cantar?– Me encojo de hombros.

– Bastante bien. – Respondo, siempre tuve una linda voz pero muy pocas ocasiones de estrenarla. – ¿Por qué? ¿Deberé hacerlo? –Ante mi sorpresa él asiente. –Pero si no sé ninguna canción que podría gustar en el Capitolio. – No digo ninguna mentira, las canciones de mi distrito hablan de barcos, marineros y odas a la mar. Nada que guste aquí.

Dale ríe para luego encender un aparato de música que, hasta ahora, no había remarcado en la sala, a pesar de sonar música relajante mientras el equipo de preparación me adornaba. Demasiadas voces chillonas entorpeciéndome.

La voz que suena es tan irreal como cautivadora, nunca la he oído y sin embargo me suena familiar, el canto de una sirena, del cual decían que llevaba a los marineros a la perdición. Su existencia es una leyenda muy viva en el distrito cuatro, una forma para algunos soñadores de explicar los extraños accidentes que sufren capitanes, marineros y, o, pescadores.

Pero más que la voz lo que me capta es como reacciona mi cuerpo a ella, las ondas que lo recorren semejando el mar, calmo yendo a lo tempestuoso hasta que la canción culmina.

– Prueba a cantarla tú. – Lo miro arqueando las cejas y lo intento. Mi voz, obviamente, no es tan hermosa como la del aparato pero, por la expresión de Dale y los brillos que recorren mi piel, adivino que es bastante sobresaliente. – Intenta recordarla para el momento en que tu carro salga y tendrás a todos los patrocinadores en tus manos. – Sonrío, cuanto más patrocinadores tenga, más suerte para ganar estos juegos.

– ¡Desde luego te has superado este año!–Exclamo haciéndolo reír. – ¿Mi compañero tiene algo igual? –Niega con la cabeza.

– No creo que tu compañero cante igual que tú. Pero Rena me ha dicho que su traje también esconde sorpresas. – Asegura firme. Rena es la estilista del tributo masculino de nuestro distrito, desde que Lyra renunció poco después del final de los juegos de Sean. Una lástima, era una mujer brillante.

Su afirmación me hace sonreír, por más que Roy sea mi contrincante sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, no me gustaría opacarlo.

.

Andar con la cola no es muy cómodo, pero poco a poco me habitúo. En la plaza ya están todos los tributos dispuestos, Roy, incluido, cuyo atuendo brindado de una cola azulada con detalles dorados, además del tridente que lucen sus manos, me hace pensar en un Dios.

– Viéndote así creo que deberé darle la razón a Finnick Odair cuando te llama preciosa en una de cada tres frases. Estás arrebatadora, Annie. – Dice él, observándome de arriba a abajo. Me río.

– Y todavía no viste lo mejor. Me temo que este año vamos a deslumbrar, compañero. – Respondo.

– ¡Sí!¡Por una vez Linneth dejará de llevarse la Gloria! – Presume una mujer de pelo violeta oscuro que reconozco como Rena. – Recuerda Roy, no eres un tributo esta noche. Eres Poseidón, el dios del mar, tienes que verte tan poderoso como será de cautivadora tu compañera cuando cante. – Nos guiña un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¡Vais a arrasar, ya lo veréis!–Grita antes de dirigirse a las gradas reservadas para los mentores y estilistas.

–¿Siempre es así de gritona o solo es ahora?–Comento desenfadada a mi amigo que ríe, cuando ella se va junto a Dale.

– Siempre, oye, ¿en serio vas a cantar? – Responde y yo asiento. – Entonces me temo que los vas a dejar a todos hipnotizados. Venga, te ayudo a subir. Estas colas son más que incómodas.– Me tiende la mano y yo se la acepto, gustosa, pero la suelto en cuanto estamos arriba.

– Intentemos no captar más atención de la necesaria, ¿sí? – Le digo en el momento en que sus cejas se arquean, interrogantes. – Una cosa es que los eclipsemos a todos, otra que nos vean como un equipo a derrotar para ganar.

Apenas alcanzo de ver su asentimiento cuando los carros comienzan a avanzar. Los tributos del distrito uno desfilan en unos atuendos casi opuestos, ella con un escotado vestido blanco adornado de brillantes diamantes y él, un traje rojizo cuyos rubíes me recuerdan a la sangre. Se oyen vítores a su paso, siempre son los favoritos, ¿o no?


	12. 11

Perdonen la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas por mi parte, entre ellos que el trabajo de fin de grado no me valía y debo hacer otro, tanto de ánimo como de tiempo. Os dejo el Capítulo :)

* * *

 **11**

No.

Al menos este año no. Es lo que ocurre cuando después de que pasen los tributos del tres, envueltos en cables, nos toca a nosotros. Roy pulsa un botón, oculto en su tridente, que hace su traje iluminarse tanto como el del uno. Los Capitolinos chillan eufóricos mientras él sonríe, alzando el puño. Arrogante, dominante, fuerte,… Lo apoyan por todos lados.

Mi traje también atrae vítores y estoy segura de que si actuase a lo Finnick Odair, ni necesidad tendría de cantar. Pero no me apetece así que, manteniendo en mi mente el canto que me enseñó Dale, decido abrir la boca.

El efecto es inmediato, los gritos, que ya amenazaban con romperme los tímpanos, se van silenciando, primero poco a poco, luego de golpe. Hasta Claudis parece haberse quedado sin habla al oírme. Caesar, en cambio, mantiene la compostura y ríe, intentando mantener el hilo, presentar más tributos, pero hasta el fin de la canción, no lo consigue.

– Impresionante, ¿verdad?–Interroga al público que responde con un grito agudo y yo siento ganas de sonreír. Los tengo en mis manos, definitivamente. – Es el canto de las Sirenas, seres hermosos mitad mujer mitad pez que hechizaban a todos los hombres que se les acercaban. Como nuestra voluntaria del distrito cuatro, ¡Annie Cresta!

Después de aquella exhibición de voz queda obvio que el desfile es mío. Poco pueden hacer los demás tributos con sus insustanciales trajes. Los cuales me observan con expresiones que varían de la sorpresa a la ira, excepto Roy.

Él parece divertirse, no sé por qué.

–¿De qué te ríes? – Articulo solo con los labios y él señala el palco de mentores, donde la vencedora de los Sexagésimo Cuartos Juegos le susurra algo al oído de mi mentor, instándolo así a despegar su mirada de mí. – ¡Oh!

Me tapo la boca, más sorprendida que avergonzada, una cosa es cautivar al Capitolio con mi voz pero, ¿él? ¿Qué pasa que ninguna de sus amantes sabe cantar? Cuesta creerlo.

Cuando los carros se frenan nos toca bajar y atender al discurso del presidente Snow. Cosa que no me sale del todo bien, pero dado que él está más concentrado en el chico del nueve, que en mí, resulta trascendental. Me fijo en que Roy y yo aparecemos más tiempo de lo normal en las pantallas del Capitolio, él equiparado con los tributos del uno y yo…

Soy la sirena del distrito cuatro. Alguien sobresaliente.

Y lo mejor es que no necesité actuar como una persona que no soy para ello.

 **...**

.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que hacerla cantar era una maravillosa idea. – Presume Dale ante Rena, cuando estamos de vuelta al edificio de tributos. – ¡Annie estuviste perfecta!– Me halaga y yo no puedo más que sonreír. Me siento poderosa, como en una nube, sé que es peligroso porque ahora todos me tienen en el punto de mira por arrebatarles patrocinadores, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Rena también felicita a mi compañero, que encaja los cumplidos de forma más sosegada que yo y le coge el tridente y adornos más aparatosos. No nos quitan la cola porque lo único que hay bajo ella es la ropa interior, pero sí se les arreglan para que no nos entorpezca, cuando nuestros mentores y escolta penetran en el salón con una expresión más que orgullosa.

– ¡Buenas noticias!– Anuncia Finnick, radiante de felicidad. – Vengo de hablar con Cashmere y Gloss, y Geld y Silber ya están incluidos en nuestra alianza. – De modo que de eso hablaba con la codiciada vencedora del uno. –Entre eso y lo que me costó escapar de tus patrocinadores, Annie, podemos considerar este desfile como uno de los más exitosos desde que soy mentor.

Me guiña un ojo, arrogante, antes de dejarse caer en el sillón. No sé por qué me llama por mi nombre ahora, pero lo prefiero.

– Sí, conmigo también hablaron varias personas. – Anuncia Mags con una pequeña sonrisa. – Estás al mismo nivel de apoyo que Silber, Roy, es un buen comienzo. – Mi compañero sonríe, agradecido, y no vacilamos en sentarnos juntos, como los buenos amigos que somos. A saber durante cuánto tiempo podremos estarlo en los días venideros...

Desde ese día se producen grandes cambios. Roy y yo adiestramos juntos, lo que me libra de pasar ratos incómodos con el codiciado Finnick Odair, el cual tampoco actúa igual desde que lo caché absorto por mi canto en el desfile. Nada de llamarme preciosa, ni acercarse como si intentara seducirme. Descubro que tras esa apariencia de seductor empedernido se encuentra alguien agradable, tranquilo, inteligente y dispuesto a todo por hacerme ganar. Me recuerda a como lo veía con doce y trece años.

Por ello me es difícil no simpatizar con él, convertirlo en mi amigo en vez de mi mentor. Roy no parece molesto con eso, al contrario, encuentra más que divertida nuestra peculiar lucha por el dominio de estos juegos. Las únicas recomendaciones que sigo son no desvelar todas mis habilidades ante los demás profesionales, ni desafiarlos. No me interesa buscarme más enemigos de los que tengo. En lo demás soy un espíritu libre y orgullosa de serlo.


	13. 12

Subo esto que ya tocaba, además se de una que ansiaba llegar a entrenamientos y a la cual le hará feliz este Capitulo ;)

* * *

 **12**

Un espíritu libre.

Eso es lo que me parece el tributo del distrito nueve, cuando, después de la comida, decido abordarlo, en el primer día de entrenamiento.

Me cuelo a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, al final Roy y yo hemos tenido mucha suerte. Nada más entrar al centro de entrenamiento fingimos escuchar el habitual discurso de supervivencia de la entrenadora jefa, para luego seguir las recomendaciones de nuestros mentores y dirigirnos a las armas, junto a los tributos del uno. Decidí reservar mi habilidad idéntica o mejor que la de mi hermana con los cuchillos, para la prueba ante los vigilantes. No solo por ser una arma muy versátil sino porque ansío ver las reacciones de los jueces a aquello. Todavía recuerdo como en los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos mi hermana consiguió un once. Y así muchos patrocinadores, a pesar de no haber establecido alianzas.

Así que agarré el primer gran machete que vi y me ensañé con él ante maniquíes y hologramas, manteniendo en mente al asesino de mi hermana como blanco, a pesar de este estar ya muerto. Esta técnica la aprendí de observar a Sean, al cual se la enseñó Oceana, pensar en lo que más odias y atacar.

Y funcionó, no tardé nada en tener al sádico del distrito dos frente a mí, pidiéndome una alianza.

Sádico.

Desde que lo vi ensañarse con su alabarda, una mortífera lanza culminada por una hoja de hacha, buscando crear más daño que otra cosa, ese adjetivo es el primero y único que viene a mi mente, cuando pienso en Cassius. Estoy segura de que arde en ansias de llegar a la arena solo para divertirse matando de la forma más cruenta posible. Creo que no me sentiría culpable matándolo.

Roy, por su parte, siempre fue diestro en arpones y tridentes, y ya que lo que lucía en su desfile fue lo último pues decidió aprovechar aquello y su don de gentes, para conseguir a su compañera de distrito. Circe, sobre la cual todavía no me hago una opinión firme. Es decidida, valiente, y casi retadora, parece ver los juegos como algo para probarse y demostrar valor ante otros, quizás su distrito, familia, o los dos. Su arma es un estilete, una daga con la hoja muy fina y larga. Tampoco me disgusta.

Sellamos la alianza en nada.

Pero lo mejor fue a la hora de comer, cuando, a la hora de designar líder, venció Roy por lo sencillo que le es buscar acuerdo con todos y analizar tributos. Es por él que desde entonces puedo moverme con libertad por el centro, y así captar a los no profesionales más fuertes de estos juegos.

Entre ellos él.

.

El tributo del nueve es todo menos guapo con esa horrible cicatriz en la cara, pero dado que lleva desde la mañana jugando a su manera tampoco me importa mucho. Fue Geld quién lo sugirió como aliado, a pesar de que tanto Roy como yo estamos seguros de que no aceptaría. Este chico es como Nolan, o quizás más idiota porque ni se ha molestado en gustar durante el desfile. Sé que con un traje de segador uno no puede sobresalir y menos tras lo que hice yo. Pero seguir con esa actitud desafiante y altiva no le favorece salvo para ganarse una muerte horrible a manos de los vigilantes.

La pregunta es, ¿es consciente de ello o le da igual?

Es lo que me insta a acercarme a él, nada más verlo aproximarse a las hoces, en la tarde, curiosidad por su plan en estos juegos.

– A menos que pretendas unirte-nos, yo que tú no tocaría ningún arma que supiese manejar. Es como plantarse una diana en la cabeza. – Le susurro y no digo ninguna mentira, todavía recuerdo lo que dijo Finnick sobre Sheet en el tren, los tributos fuertes no profesionales son aliados u objetivos.

Él se vira, hastiado, cogiendo una hoz igual.

– ¿Se te ha perdido algo, sirenita? – Pronuncia con desprecio, ¡ay!, eso ha dolido, aunque bueno era esperable de su parte.

– No pero a ti el buen humor parece que sí. – Bromeo con una sonrisa. – Escucha, no soy estúpida, sé que no te unirías a los profesionales ni en sueños. Pero date cuenta de que esa actitud de rebelde solo te atraerá sufrimiento a manos de ellos. –Señalo a los vigilantes que nos observan sorprendidos. Como supongo hicieron en los Sexagésimo Sextos juegos, cuando Nolan se acercó a Sean, al segundo día de entrenamiento, y este lo trató como un amigo. Amé su alianza encubierta. –Yo podría darte una muerte rápida si sigues mis normas.

Estudio su reacción ante lo que propongo, una muerte rápida es algo con lo que soñaría todo rebelde, no en vano Nolan jugó encantado al amante trágico en cuanto William se mostró más que decidido a matarlo por ello. Lo veía más blando que los vigilantes.

– Muchas gracias, pero no necesito favores de la privilegiada de la mascota del Capitolio. – Pronuncia regalándome una sonrisa cruel, pero lo que me saca de mis casillas es su forma de llamarme.

" _Privilegiada de la mascota del Capitolio_ "

Peor todavía que abandone la zona de armas como si nada. Las manos me tiemblan y, sin pensar, me dirijo al puesto de machetes, cogiendo el más grande, y descargo toda mi rabia sobre el primer maniquí que veo.

.

El apodo de mascota del Capitolio no me es desconocido, es así como llevan llamando los rebeldes de mi distrito a mi mentor, desde que es famoso por retozar en la cama de los Capitolinos. A mí el asunto me es indiferente. Y no es para menos, la primera vez que lo vi con esa actitud seductora por televisión me dejé llevar por los celos y la tristeza, por el simple hecho de que las prefiriera a mí. Era algo estúpido, yo era una ingenua adolescente encaprichada con él desde que se convirtió en vencedor, incluso antes. Siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su persona. Una chica que se sentía importante, solo porque me hubiese llamado preciosa, la noche en que le llevé la caracola de Sean. Cuando lo vi usar ese mismo apelativo con una Capitolina, no solo me deprimí como una tonta, sino que, al saber de su regreso al distrito, quise ser el primer rostro con el que se cruzaran sus ojos azul mar, solo por despertarle un leve remordimiento.

Un gran error de mi parte, el más joven vencedor de mi distrito me ignoró completamente, era como si un simple viaje al Capitolio le hubiese hecho olvidarme, y quizás fue así. En cualquier caso, me sirvió para ver que estaba reaccionando como una estúpida, y que si él era feliz así era su problema.

Yo por mi parte tenía asuntos más importantes en los que centrarme.

.

Pero si hay algo que mi cabeza no es capaz de soportar es que me desprecien por lo que hace él. Yo solo quiero cumplir mi venganza ganando los juegos, como se merecía mi hermana, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

Sigo cortando y destazando maniquíes hasta que la voz de Geld me frena.

– ¿Sabes que puedes pedir víctimas desde el inicio de los juegos?–Sugiere con una sonrisa. A pesar de su edad el tributo del distrito uno es muy diestro en mazos, dispuesto a aplastar la cabeza de cualquiera que se interponga entre él y su corona de vencedor. – Iba a pedirlo porque realmente me enrabia su estupidez. Pero si prometes dar un buen espectáculo a ellos, quizás te lo deje. – Señala a los vigilantes con una sonrisa fría, por un momento me lo pienso, desatar mi ira con él es más que tentador pero va contra mis principios. – ¿Qué te dijo?, por cierto.

– Quedate-lo. – Pronuncio con ira contenida. – Yo intento ayudarle. – Doy un golpe más. – Brindarle una muerte noble a cambio de que deje de actuar como un rebelde inconsciente y me lo paga llamándome privilegiada de la mascota del Capitolio, es estúpido. – Niego con la cabeza, nada contenta y lo dejo estar, decidiendo buscar a Roy, Geld ríe muy alegre.

No me gusta estar a solas con el del uno, no desde que supe que casi mata al del nueve solo porque este se negara a hacer alianza con él. Creo que está tan loco como el del dos o más.

Mi compañero de distrito parece remarcar mi mirada y me dirige una sonrisa que pretende ser tranquilizadora. Está hablando con Sheet y, por la expresión de esta, su charla va mejor que la mía. Decido que es allí donde quiero estar, junto a mi amigo, el único que parece entender mi empeño de jugar los juegos según mis reglas.

Así que, a partir de entonces, me integro en su grupo, juntándome más con él que con el resto de mis aliados, de haber sabido que aquello me traería consecuencias me lo habría pensado mejor.


	14. 13

Siguiente actualización, estuve algo liada con una especie de "revolución de los syot" (es con cariño chicas, que me encantan esas movidas, ya lo sabeis) que hay en fanfiction, mirando fotos, comentando, hasta tenemos un grupo de whatsApp. xD. Os dejo el Capítulo.

* * *

 **13**

Jugar los juegos según mis reglas.

Más que un capricho, un propósito que nació en mí, junto a las ansias de vengar a mi hermana, y no sin razón.

Todavía recuerdo sus juegos, como se negó a aliarse con los demás profesionales. Determinada a vencer según sus propias reglas. Todas las muertes que provocó fueron sorpresivas, rápidas e indoloras.

El tributo del distrito uno, cuando este intentó presionarla de una forma nada amigable a aceptar su alianza, en el baño de sangre. La llamó estúpida, pero ella, al matarlo, demostró que no lo era. El del diez, en defensa propia, su compañero de distrito, por compasión, y así con todas sus víctimas.

Lo cual, junto con el once de la sección privada y su actitud mordaz y enérgica en la entrevista, le hicieron ganarse muchos adeptos por algo obvio. Mientras los profesionales y demás tributos seguían un patrón fijo, ya fuese matar sin compasión, o huir y esconderte hasta que te olviden, ella, la Nereida del distrito cuatro, brindaba sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Los Capitolinos la llamaban así por el traje que llevó en el desfile de los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos. Las Nereidas, al igual que las Sirenas, también son una leyenda marina, aunque no supe de su existencia hasta que Caesar las nombró. Según una mitología mucho más antigua incluso que Panem y lo que hubo antes, estas eran las hijas de divinidades como Nereo y Doris que ayudaban a los marineros que surcaban los peligrosos mares. Desde que supe que Denalie y Sean se conocieron porque ella le salvó de morir ahogado cuando se tiró al mar agitado, solo por escapar de unos agentes de la paz, vi el apelativo ideal para ella.

Por ello pienso que merecía ganar y no el cruel manipulador que la mató, menos su desquiciada compañera. Era astuta, sorpresiva e inolvidable, mataba a quién quería, como quería y cuando quería, pero no por ello la despreciaban, al contrario, estaba entre los favoritos del público, al igual que Finnick Odair o Dalila Marín, en sus juegos

Por eso los admiré, en su momento, demostraron que no siempre el más sangriento profesional debe ser ganador. Ellos fueron distintos, al igual que ella y Sean.

Sean...

Su técnica es, en cierto modo, la que estoy siguiendo actuando como quiera en estos juegos, introducirme en los profesionales sin por ello ser una sanguinaria asesina. Demostrar valor, astucia, pero no desafío. Seré rápida, valiente, imprevisible, certera y letal.

Y así venceré.

.

En eso pienso, mientras espero a que me llamen para la sección privada de los vigilantes, mi plan para estos juegos. Estamos a tercer día de entrenamiento y seré la tercera profesional en entrar, justo después de Roy.

Mi mejor amigo y yo estamos cada día más unidos y compenetrados. Él, como yo, tampoco está dispuesto a jugar al sanguinario asesino por vivir. Por ello espero que nuestro plan funcione, que él logre disolver la alianza, para luego huir y así no encontrarnos al final. Si ya en la cosecha me veía incapaz de matarlo, ahora menos.

Tampoco me llevo mal con Circe y Silber, aunque esta última me parece tonta por creerse importante porque ella es voluntaria por conseguir gloria y fama; y odiarme por eclipsar a todos en el desfile. Su arma es una espada larga y afilada por ambos lados de la hoja, llamada Claymore. Sheet, del siete, aparte de leñadora, es misteriosa pero no por ello desagradable. Aceptó nuestra alianza por vivir y no parece odiarme, como otros, por ser voluntaria o amiga de Finnick Odair. Una actitud razonable.

Amiga de Finnick Odair.

Es lo que me considero ahora que, con el tiempo, conseguí que me dejase llevar la voz cantante en estos juegos. El liderazgo de Roy de la alianza profesional influyó bastante en ello, yo estoy dispuesta a seguir sus reglas por amistad y él posee la prudencia, inteligencia y control que me falta. Me ayuda a no hacer estupideces.

A los demás profesionales me limito a soportarlos, no me agradan, pero matarlos, antes de romper la alianza, solo me traerá problemas.

– Annie, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?–Me pregunta Roy, dudando, cuando llaman a la chica del tres. Sabe que después le tocará a él. – Mags dijo que no puedo mostrarme débil si quiero parecer un líder digno de seguir, pero no demasiado fuerte, para así evitar ser el primer objetivo de nuestra alianza ¿Cual nota crees que es el término medio?–Me encojo de hombros.

–No lo sé, quizás un diez. La mayoría de los profesionales fuertes lo sacan. –Respondo balanceando mis piernas. Debo reconocer que estoy más que nerviosa, Finnick me recordó astutamente que mi desfile es como un arma de doble filo. Tengo a los patrocinadores en mis manos y por ello varios tributos se enemistarían por vida conmigo si además sacase la nota más alta. – Yo sigo buscando un modo de mostrar mis habilidades con los cuchillos, sin sacar un once. No sé qué es peor.

Entierro la cabeza entre mis manos, frustrada, quiero hacer su rayo, ¡maldita sea!, pero, ¿y si eso me trae problemas? Me da miedo lo que supondría.

– Tal vez solo dedicándote a ellos. No es que sean una arma muy popular, ¿sabes? –Dice él, pensativo. –Podrías intentar que el rayo fuese un acto de suerte, mostrarte sorprendida pero orgullosa. – Lo miro con la boca abierta, mala idea no es.

– Gracias. – Murmuro y él sonríe natural.

– De nada, Annie, quiero ayudarte en todo lo posible. Una parte de mí piensa que si no gano estos juegos sería fantástico que lo hicieses tú. Te lo mereces. – Confiesa. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, cada vez me enfurece más el hecho de que para que yo gane él debe morir y viceversa. No es justo.

– Me pasa igual. –Susurro, entrelazando mi mano con la suya, en un intento de calmarme. – Apunta bien, ¿vale?

Son las últimas palabras que le dedico antes de que le toque hacer su prueba.

* * *

.

Para quien le interese saber de syots me podéis preguntar sobre ello por mp. Tengo uno en proceso. También hay uno abierto, facilmente encontrable en raiting M, de los juegos del hambre, por si os interesa participar con vuestros tributos. Nos leemos :D


	15. 14

**14**

* * *

Quince minutos. Es lo que tarda Roy en salir de la sala, los clásicos quince minutos en los que me limito a jugar con el colgante de mi hermana, todavía más nerviosa. Circe, (que sigue aquí a pesar de que su prueba terminó), me intenta hacer conversación pero no consigue mucho. Cuando Roy sale me dirige una sonrisa aliviada y el indicativo para mi aliada de que es mejor que parta. Indicativo que ella sigue al instante.

Realmente es favorecedor que mi amigo sea el líder de los profesionales, siempre encuentra un modo discreto de ayudarme y eso se siente bien.

Bien…

Es así como me mentalizo que debe salirme la prueba, independientemente de la nota que reciba.

Bien. Perfecta. Sorpresiva.

Al igual que mi victoria.

La sala de pruebas me recuerda al examen que me hicieron en la academia, nada más saber que pretendía presentarme voluntaria este año. Un examen donde testan tu habilidad para los juegos.

Lo pasé con creces.

Al igual que me gustaría pasar este. Decidida, me dirijo a los cuchillos, mientras pienso en mi plan y advierto que no puedo hacer eso.

No puedo seguir los consejos de Roy, no dado que no toqué los cuchillos nunca, no me favorece para ganar un diez.

Así que me detengo, fingiendo nerviosismo. Uno de los vigilantes, mayor, de pelo rubio y barbilla, además de ojos azules, arquea una ceja y luego me sigue con la vista ¿Soy yo o está estudiándome?

Llego a la estación de machetes, donde me muevo de forma tan mecánica como certera, consiguiendo que varios vigilantes bostecen aburridos, esto ya lo han visto. Lo hice durante todo el entrenamiento, no, hice algo mejor.

Me desaté cuando el chico del nueve me sacó de mis casillas.

Finnick me confesó que aquello no era malo, que había llamado la atención de los vigilantes, quienes podían ayudarme si les daba un buen espectáculo en la arena. El problema es que sé perfectamente en que consiste ese buen espectáculo para ellos.

Y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Cuando me canso de dar golpes como un robot, dejo el machete y voy a la estación de cuchillos. Todos los vigilantes han perdido interés por mí salvo uno, otra vez ese hombre rubio, el cual repara en que lo estoy observando y sus labios forman una palabra, un desafío.

"Sorpréndeme"…

Y yo misma me pregunto, ¿puedo hacerlo? Claro que sí. Puedo sorprenderlos a todos.

Cojo tres cuchillos y los hago bailar en mis manos, distraída, formando, figuras, rayos, al igual que vi hacer a Sean con doce años.

Rayos de luz, señales, uno de nuestros puntos en común.

Nos encantan los juegos.

Y los juegos del hambre son un juego en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Solo hay que saber aprovecharlos bien.

Busco con la mirada un lugar donde ejercitar mi agilidad, una pista con obstáculos de los vigilantes, y lanzo mi plan.

Guardar los cuchillos, correr, saltar, esquivar todas las trampas posibles como Denalie y Sean. No dejarme guiar, ni por nada, ni por nadie. Hasta que, en el último momento, consigo escapar de un holograma de un muto subiéndome a la replica de un árbol, él intenta tumbarlo y lo conseguiría de no ser por el salto que doy, mi voltereta a la par que lanzo los cuchillos.

Al igual que hizo Sean en los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre, al salvar a Nolan.

Tres cuchillos, tres puntos, un objetivo, para él herir y jugar, para mí, matar.

Destruir sus creaciones de golpe, ya que éstas son la forma de guiarnos.

Cuando el holograma se desvanece advierto que el hombre me sonríe, satisfecho, y siento inquietud.

He captado su atención.

El problema es, ¿es eso bueno o malo? No lo sé.

– Puede retirarse, señorita Cresta. – La voz es de otro hombre, otro vigilante, puede que el jefe. Obedezco silenciosamente, todavía perseguida por la mirada de aquel hombre rubio, al cual decido mandarle un último mensaje.

Otro rayo, un número…

Diez.

Espero que lo entienda…

.

Mi ida no es mejor que mi llegada, ¿lo he hecho bien? Supongo que sí. En todo caso, ¿por qué ese hombre me estudiaba? Me aseguré de que ninguno de los vigilantes lo hiciera actuando como una profesional aburrida, a partir del segundo día.

Quizás mi mentor lo sepa.

– ¿Ya terminaste, Annie? –Me pregunta Mags en su característico tono dulce y amable, cuando llego a nuestro piso. Asiento. –¿Qué tal?– Es cuando advierto que Finnick no está, no me esperó, ella a Roy sí.

Suelto un suspiro y me abandono sobre el sillón de la sala común, ¿donde está Finnick? Es mi mentor, debería estar aquí…

– Bastante bien. – Contesto de forma tenue. – ¿Dónde está Finnick? – Al oírme Roy sofoca una carcajada mientras que ella me brinda una mirada culpable.

– Tiene una reunión con una de sus admiradoras y posible patrocinadora. Pero estará de vuelta para las puntuaciones. No te preocupes. –Resumiendo que está acostándose con alguien, no sé por qué no me sorprende. Roy se acomoda a mi lado observándome divertido, lo miro arqueando las cejas, ¿qué...?

– Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en hacerlo. –Dice entonces riendo. –Jugar contigo así,… Realmente dais un espectáculo curioso. –Mags le observa negando con la cabeza, tan poco contenta como yo, en otros momentos no me importaría que se burlara a mi costa y de Finnick. Pero hoy, después de nuestra charla antes de su prueba, no puede ser más contraproducente para mi humor.

– Roy, si supieras lo tanto que sufrió Finnick se te quitarían las ganas de burlarte de él, créeme. Es un milagro, en toda la extensión de la palabra. –Le riñe ella. La observo tan confusa como él, ¿a qué viene eso? Finnick no está sufriendo. Hace tiempo que usa a los Capitolinos para curarle las heridas.– Nos veremos cuando os den las puntuaciones, mientras tanto os aconsejo que aprovechéis vuestro tiempo juntos. Recordad que cada vez faltan menos días para la arena.

Menos días para la arena…

Es lo que me hace explotar una vez que ella parte.

– ¡Genial!– Le digo ácidamente. – Dentro de poco estaremos en una arena, luchando por vivir, a costa de perder a uno de nosotros, porque solo puede hacerlo uno. Y a ti te importa más el "juego" que nos montamos mi mentor y yo ¡Más que genial!– Grito lo último y, al ver la mirada desencajada en los ojos de mi amigo, advierto el error que cometí. – Perdona…

Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, estoy enfadada, sí, pero, ¿acaso él se merece mi furia? Definitivamente no.

No cuando es el único apoyo sincero que tengo.

Roy suspira.

– No, si tienes razón. –Admite derrotado. –Me paso el tiempo actuando como si esto no fuera nada para mí, un concurso como otro, cuando en realidad es mucho más. Veintitrés personas van a morir por mi vida y mi riqueza. Pensé que me había mentalizado a ello durante todos estos años, pero el conocer a mis aliados, a ti sobre todo, cambia las cosas, supongo…–Y se abandona sobre el sillón, jugando con sus manos, taciturno. Lo miro asombrada, mientras yo me preocupo solo de mi vida y la suya, a él le comienzan a doler las demás. Esto es inaudito.

– No sabía que pensaras así. –Murmuro.

–¡Pues lo hago!–Me responde, malhumorado. –Sé que no debería, que soy el perfecto profesional, el líder… Pero ver los juegos del hambre no es lo mismo que participar en contra de tu voluntad, ¿por qué escogiste este año Annie? Tienes diecisiete, podrías haber esperado un poco más. – Río.

– Sencillo, ¿cuanto años hay entre este y los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos?

– Cuatro.–Responde él automáticamente, provocándome una sonrisa.–¡Oh!

Y ante mi expresión triunfal él ríe con ganas.

– Pues entonces me temo que deberé darle la razón a nuestro escolta, ¡estos juegos van a ser increíbles contigo aquí!– Concluye. Y sé que lo entendió.

Cuatro. Una señal, el indicativo de nuestro distrito, un número…

Estoy jugando, al igual que hizo Sean, porque esa es la mejor forma de vencer.

Lo mismo que hago con Roy mientras esperamos las puntuaciones, jugar a un juego de mesa que encuentro en un cajón. Se trata de una tableta cuyo objetivo es juntar tres piezas digitales de un mismo color, con los dedos. Las mías son rojas, las de él, azules, me entretiene hasta que oigo una voz más que cautivadora en mi oído.

– Mags me ha comentado algo de que buscabas por mí, Annie. No sabía que mi presencia se echara tanto en falta en esta reunión.

Al parecer Finnick Odair se ha dignado a aparecer.

Y con él mis ganas de jugar de verdad…


	16. 15

Oído cocina, **NelielTu7** , aquí esté el siguiente :D

* * *

 **15**

Jugar de verdad.

Es lo que hago con mi mentor cuando llega. Jugar...

– En realidad no. –Respondo. –Solo quería comentarte algo sobre mi sección privada, pero dada tu ausencia supongo que no te importará tanto como tus "adoradas"–Enfatizo la palabra con todo menos aprecio. –Capitolinas. Puedes volver por donde viniste, Odair. –Sonrío ante la forma en que me mira, como si realmente le afectara el haber pasado de mí, cuando seguro lo hizo con más tributos.

– No no puedo. –Me contradice él directamente. –¿Annie qué…?–Entonces repara en el brillo de mis ojos ¡Oh, oh! –¿Estás jugando conmigo?–Pregunta. Me encojo de hombros.

–¿Tan malo es? –Interrogo. –Tú lo haces con cada mujer que ves, jugar hasta conseguir tus objetivos. Y no es que me moleste pero…–Me levanto pausadamente hasta situarme tan cercana a él como pretendo. –¿No crees que tengo derecho a devolverte la moneda? –Le susurro al oído, imitando a una vencedora muy similar a él, que vi en televisión. Cashmere Shine.

Nuestras miradas coinciden y, por un segundo, me permito admirar su cuerpo. Guapo, sensual, deslumbrante y… ¿Soy yo o mi mirada le pone tan nervioso como a mí la suya? Ese estremecimiento no es algo natural en él.

Alguien que siempre tuvo el control.

Hasta que yo llegué a los juegos.

– En definitiva, ¡estoy completamente perdido contigo, Annie!–Declara riendo. –¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que me perdones?–Sonrío un poco, cuando se enciende el televisor anunciando la emisión de las puntuaciones. Roy guarda el juego y se acomoda en el sillón, justo cuando llegan Jeannie y Mags, quién nos observa arqueando las cejas. Como mi rostro se volvió a enrojecer decido que es momento de alejarme de Finnick. Me siento como si hubiese hecho una travesura, pero, por algún motivo, no se siente mal.

– Me lo iré pensando. –Respondo tímidamente y él vuelve a reír. En definitiva, este hombre me puede y no sé si es bueno o malo.

Igual no importa, dentro de poco Roy y yo estaremos en una arena, enfrentándonos por sobrevivir. Finnick Odair es solo una distracción en el camino.

Lo mismo en que se convierten las puntuaciones de tributos, en cuanto me acomodo al lado de mi amigo. Algo que uso para apartar de mi mente la última pregunta de mi mentor ¿Que puede hacer por mí? Más bien, ¿qué quiero yo de él?

Roy pide una libreta a Mags y anota las notas de todos. Geld vuelve a mostrar su locura al obtener un inesperado diez. Silber tiene un nueve, hecho que no me sorprende, la vi en el entrenamiento, es menos hábil de lo que se cree. Los del dos un diez, temibles, en definitiva. Los del tres un tres, tan cómico como esperable dadas su edades. Y Roy y yo…

Tenemos un diez cada uno.

Mi compañero me dirige una sonrisa agradecida que no comprendo hasta que recuerdo el consejo que le di. Debió de seguirlo. Yo no seguí el suyo, pero igual tengo lo que quiero. El problema es que ver la nota me hace pensar en ese hombre, estudiándome como si me conociera. Y no me gusta.

No cuando es alguien de quién depende mi vida en la arena, es como si le diera una ventaja.

Una ventaja…

Automáticamente mis ojos buscan a Finnick. Creo que ya sé que quiero de él.

Las demás puntuaciones pasan rápido, cuatro, cinco, seis, y así de seguido. Las únicas notas altas, aparte de las nuestras, son la de Sheet, un nueve, y la del chico del nueve, otro.

– ¡Genial!–Declaro, sarcástica. – ¡Si con eso esperaba librarse de Geld va listo! Ahora sí que es un objetivo. – Finnick me mira algo sorprendido.

– ¿Tienes algo en contra de él? –Pregunta, sé a qué se refiere, el día que me desaté, nunca le dije a qué se debió.

– Teniendo en cuenta que la llamó privilegiada de la mascota del Capitolio, creo que tiene todas las razones para odiarle.–Es mi amigo quién responde, haciendo que Finnick palidezca. – Lo siento, Finnick, pero es así como te ve la gente como él en nuestro distrito. –Se justifica. Mi mentor lo observa arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Tú no?–Interroga, ¿soy yo o realmente le importa su opinión? Roy se limita a reír negando.

– Teniendo en cuenta que llevo desde los diez años entrenando para ser tan rico como tú, más desde que mi madre murió en el incendio de la empresa del señor Kingsley, hace cuatro años, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte. –Explica. Comparto una mirada triste con mi amigo, es cierto, no mucho después de que la revuelta de nuestro distrito se sofocara, hubo un incendio en la fábrica de suministro del padre de Sean. Y si bien no la destruyó, sí dañó varias de sus instalaciones, matándolo a él y varios de sus empleados.

– Lo siento. –Dice Mags, afectada por su confesión. –¿Lo odias?–Pregunta, la miro tan asombrada como Roy, ¿odiar a quién?

– ¿A quién?–Responde él, Mags comparte con él esa mirada de sabiduría tan característica como su dulzura.

– Sabes quién. –Se limita a decir y entonces comprendo. Sean…

Roy vuelve a reír.

– Más bien lo admiro. –Revela, en voz baja. –Ha conseguido lo que quería sin necesidad de ganar. Y para desgracia de quiénes mandan no soy el único. –Otra verdad, Sean se ha convertido en una auténtica leyenda tras su muerte. Finnick sofoca una carcajada, mientras que Mags sonríe maliciosamente ¿Ahora qué pasa?

– Hablando de deseos. –Intervengo, decidida. –En cuanto acaben las puntuaciones me gustaría que te quedaras a solas conmigo, Finnick. Creo que ya sé que quiero a cambio de mi perdón. –Él me dirige una sonrisa tan divertida como nerviosa.

–¿Qué?–Pronuncia, simplemente, estudiándome con la mirada. Sonrío ampliamente.

– Conocerte. –Digo directa. –Dime algo que no sepa de ti y tendrás lo que quieres de mí, ¿trato?–Lo desafío con la mirada y él ríe.

– Trato. – Cede, enseguida, provocándome una sonrisa.

Cenamos mientras, en la pantalla, siguen zumbando números y fotos de tributos. Cuando el programa culmina llego a la conclusión de que el único peligro, aparte de mis aliados, es el del nueve, y dado que está en la mira de Geld tampoco me preocupa. No seguirá las reglas y, a cambio, él le dará la muerte que siempre quiere el Capitolio de los rebeldes. Fin de la historia.

– ¡Listo el trabajo de hoy!–Declara nuestra escolta, radiante, y apaga el televisor. – Mañana tocará prepararos para las entrevistas. Lo habitual es que ese día se divida entre lo que os enseñaré yo y vuestros mentores. Así que vosotros decidís. –Da un giro tan infantil como ridículo hacia Mags y Finnick, y yo sofoco una carcajada.

– Bueno. –Responde mi mentor. –Dado el trato que tenemos yo y Annie prefería estar descansado para cuando me toque asesorar así que te dejaremos la mañana Jeannie ¡Aprovechala bien!–Le guiña un ojo y ella asiente con una amplia sonrisa, antes de irse. Roy observa a Mags arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Para qué necesita ella una mañana entera? –Interroga, la anciana responde con una risa.

– Modales Capitolinos, Roy, agradar a esa gente no es tan sencillo como parece. Cuanto más educados y distinguidos, además de capaces, os vean, mejor. – Nos explica, agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, me temo que ese tema me será difícil. Seguidamente bosteza.

– En fin, estoy cansada así que iré dormir, te sugiero hacer lo mismo. Cuanto más descansado estés, más energías tendrás para soportarla– Se despide. – ¡Vosotros dos no tardéis mucho!–Nos guiña un ojo y parte, Roy sofoca una carcajada.

– Vale, ¡lo haré! –Dice. Luego añade algo que me hace reír. – ¡Como no sé cual de los dos necesitará más suerte con el otro os la deseo a los dos! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Annie!–Lo despido con la mano, alegre, y Finnick suspira.

–¿Ocurre algo?–Le pregunto, entonces. –No me gusta que me mires así.

–Nada que puedas arreglar. –Murmura taciturno. –Vamos al tejado. Allí podremos hablar en total libertad.–Propone, sonriendo de nuevo. Acepto enseguida. Hora de la verdad.

 **.**

La verdad.

Es lo que obtengo de Finnick cuando llegamos arriba. Lo que siempre quise de él desde los doce años.

Amarillo, azul, rosa,… Los colores de las pancartas y luces nocturnas del Capitolio son todavía más llamativos de noche. Él se acomoda en un banco del jardín y me invita a sentarme a su lado.

– Comencemos por lo más sencillo ¿Qué sabes de mí?– Me sorprende su pregunta, creí que iba a soltar cualquier tontería que, según él, no sabría. No invitarme a abrirme. Suelto un suspiro.

–Bueno, imagino que ya lo olvidaste pero yo no soy una más de tus admiradoras, o sí, no sé… En esa época era muy joven para comprender. –Le revelo, algo avergonzada. –Tenías catorce años cuando me empezaste a intrigar. No tanto tu físico, que también. –Al oír aquello sonríe arrogante. – Sino tu carácter, tranquilo, valiente, inteligente y, sobre todo, bondadoso. Te encantaba ayudar a los demás, algo que seguramente copiaste de tu madre, la sanadora. Tu padre, en cambio, era pescador, al igual que tu hermano después. Eso lo sé porque el de Roy es tejedor de redes y lo vi varias veces en su tienda. Erais igual de atractivos. –Río. –Así que te perseguía y espiaba en busca de la mínima información sobre tu persona. –Al oír aquello noto un brillo distinto en sus ojos, como si, por algún motivo, me recordara.–Sé que la habría obtenido hablándote pero la única oportunidad que tuve, cuando chocamos, me la robó tu cosecha. No podía suplicarte tu vuelta solo por conocerte. No dado que tu victoria era casi imposible. Luego te volviste tan famoso que siempre estabas acompañado y perseguido por otros. No fue hasta que tus padres murieron que pude hacer algo porque me notaras, y ni siquiera fue idea mía...–Agacho la cabeza, ahora mi rostro es un completo tomate, lo que no entiendo es por qué el suyo refleja asombro.

– Sean. –Contesta enseguida, lo miro asustada, ¿no era que no podíamos nombrarlo? –No te preocupes, con el viento no pueden oírnos aquí. –Suspiro, aliviada. –Creía que él te lo había pedido por mí.

– En parte. –Murmuro. –Nos encontramos una noche, frente a tu casa de la aldea de los vencedores. Solía pasarme allí siempre que podía desde que dejaste de frecuentar a la gente, buscando estúpidamente qué podría darte para animarte a seguir luchando. Él me respondió que quizás bastase conque supieras que no estabas solo y me pidió que te diera esa caracola. Me pareció un trato justo. –Finnick abre la boca y se olvida de cerrarla. – ¿Qué pasa?

– Perdoname. –Murmura, repentinamente triste. Le observo confusa, ¿perdonarle el qué? –Hiciste algo grande por mí esa noche y yo te lo pagué ignorándote. De haber sabido que...

– Déjalo, ¿quieres?–Lo interrumpo, no muy contenta. Creo que ya sé a qué se refiere. –No me debías nada entonces, salvo, quizás, una sonrisa y me diste algo más.–Confieso y no sé si me imagino el rubor de su rostro. – Me conformé con ello hasta que Sean salió elegido y entonces tenía otros intereses. –Pienso en nuestra promesa y elevo la mirada al cielo. – De saber lo profundo que era vuestro vínculo me lo habría pensado antes de pedirle ganar o conseguir ser recordado, por Denalie. Conociendo su carácter debí prever que se decantaría por lo segundo. –Suspiro taciturna. Él sacude la cabeza.

– No es como que pudieses evitarlo, ¿sabes? –Sonríe levemente, posando su mano sobre la mía. –Mira Annie, iba a decirte una tontería, pero después de esto creo que mereces algo más. –Río triunfal. – Te contaré la historia de un niño que nació con una curiosidad demasiado peligrosa para él. Curiosidad por todo lo diferente. Mi perdición. –Comienza y ríe tan nostálgico como alegre. –Fue lo que me hizo espiar la consulta de mi madre, con diez años, mientras mi padre le enseñaba a mi hermano, Felix, a pescar. Allí estaba Sean, herido, mientras su padre le hablaba del significado de ser profesional, romper los espejos, resistir… Ser consciente de la realidad y adaptarla a tus necesidades. Debido a ello hablé con Felix para que me adiestrase, ya que era lo más similar a uno que conocía. –Asiento, conozco a Felix, es uno de los rebeldes ajusticiados por la revuelta de la Gira de los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del hambre. – A la vez potencié mi curiosidad por descubrir todos los secretos de mi alrededor y usarlos para vivir y ayudar a mis amigos, Sean incluido. Nuestra amistad me hizo ganar los juegos, no solo porque él enloquecería de no hacerlo, sino por su intuición. Me enseñó que cada sistema tiene su punto débil y la de los juegos del hambre es el público. –Me guiña un ojo, cómplice, a la par que se levanta. –El resto te lo contaré si vives, ¿de acuerdo?–Río, muy alegre.

– De acuerdo. –Acepto, encantada, me sentiré horrible si no lo hago, de todos modos.


	17. 16

Ya que estamos a marzo he decidido actualizar, perdonen la tardanza.

* * *

 **16**

Horrible.

Así me sentí cuando le hablé a Finnick de aquel vigilante, horriblemente aterrada. Me explicó que si se fijó en mí es porque espera que le brinde algo en los juegos. Y por el desarrollo de mi sección, puedo imaginar el qué.

Algo imprevisto, una sorpresa a cambio de que él me ayude a subsistir en los juegos.

El problema es que no estoy segura de qué sería aquello. Y no soy estúpida, los vigilantes viven para animar los juegos, sino lo consigo es muy probable que me mate. Algo que ansío evitar tanto o más que el deber matar a Roy para subsistir.

Por ello me tocará ser más intuitiva que nunca en la arena.

Y eso sí que es un desafío con él que no contaba al presentarme voluntaria.

Pero, dado que ya tengo mi nota, tampoco estoy en posición de retroceder, debo ser valiente y seguir.

Al igual que hizo Sean en sus juegos, resistir hasta el final para ganar.

No cumpliré mi venganza sino lo hago.

En eso pienso mientras intento atender a las lecciones de Jeannie sobre estilo en el Capitolio, lo que hablamos Finnick y yo en el tejado. Esa faceta curiosa de él me gusta. Quizás podríamos ser buenos amigos al ganar los juegos. Sería fantástico saber más de él.

Otra razón más para sobrevivir a estos juegos.

.

–¡No, Roy, así no es como se sienta un digno vencedor!–Grita Jeannie fuera de sí. Sofoco una carcajada, en definitiva el día de preparación para las entrevistas está siendo de todo menos aburrido. Si yo fallo en educación y respeto, Roy lo hace en todo lo demás. Nunca tuvo que aprender a comportarse como un rico porque no lo es. Poco importaban los hábitos de su familia, mientras aportaran sustento. Lo mínimo que hacía por arreglarse era lo que le exigía la academia, porque los pobres dan mala imagen al Capitolio. – Pon la espalda recta y mira al frente.– Mi amigo obedece, algo hastiado. –Y tú, Annie, deja de mirarme así ¡Burlarse del Capitolio es una completa falta de respeto!

Asiento con una sonrisa, cruzando las piernas con distinción. Siendo mi padre Capitán de barco y mi madre hija de un difunto vencedor, que se presentó voluntario por conseguir una vida más aventajada, nunca me faltó nada. Lo tenía todo sin trabajar, al igual que los Kingsley. Y a cambio solo tuve que seguir los pasos de mi madre en el adiestramiento profesional. Lo que incluía el saber comportarme como una joven de clase alta. La diferencia obvia entre Sean y yo es que nunca tuve su travieso carácter. Prefería divertirme con sus bromas a hacerlas. Solo jugaba para entretenerme y conseguir mis objetivos y, por ahora, mi principal objetivo es ganar los juegos del hambre.

Jeannie nos sigue enseñando cosas que, según ella, son muy importantes para el Capitolio. Me cuesta lo mío sentir esa gente superior a mí, porque parecen más payasos que personas. Y bueno, Sean, mi ejemplo, era un niño mimado rebelde que solo los respetó en su entrevista, porque de ellos dependía su supervivencia, así que me centro en lo mismo. Roy sí que es un reto, pero como tampoco quiere morir hace lo posible por adaptarse. Cuando parte, a la hora de comer, mi amigo suelta un suspiro, aliviado.

– ¿Sabes Annie? –Me dice, aceptando la comida que nos brindan los avox. –En estos momentos me siento como una atracción de circo. –Río, muy animada, yo también. –De no ser porque es necesario para vivir, ni caso le haría. –Susurra y nos reímos como los buenos amigos que somos, cuando Finnick Odair y Mags entran en escena.

– ¡Bienvenido al club, Roy!–Bromea mi mentor con una sonrisa. –Me sentí igual con Samantha en mis juegos. –Samantha era la acompañante de nuestro distrito, antes de Jeannie. La sustituyeron por ser muy mayor, comparada con la joven de veintiún años que tenemos en su lugar. – Para las entrevistas trabajaremos en dos cosas. Vuestro enfoque. –Asiento, a la par que Roy. Hemos visto suficientes entrevistas de juegos como para saber que todos deben jugar un rol. Finnick aprovechó su bondad y amabilidad para embaucarlos. Sean tenía un encanto y una capacidad de manipulación iguales o superiores a la de Dalila, y ya no digamos su valentía... – Y vuestra atención para captar el de vuestros contrincantes, ¿sabéis conque me pagan mis clientes?–Nos guiña un ojo y se sientan a comer con nosotros. Río.

– Dado lo que me dijiste anoche sobre ti es fácil de adivinar. Secretos. – Respondo, al instante. Finnick ríe, asintiendo.

– En efecto. – Coincide Mags. – El Capitolio utiliza las entrevistas para saber más sobre vosotros y a base de ello captar vuestras técnicas y capacidad para ganar. Tenéis que buscar una forma sencilla de agradarles. En tu caso, Roy, eres una persona muy sociable y inteligente, además de tener dotes de liderazgo a potenciar. Cualidades a las que añadir la decisión y el entreno, dado lo que revelaste ayer. Es suficiente. –Roy sonríe, al parecer esta parte de la preparación le será más agradable.

– En cuanto a ti, Annie, eres, valiente, fresca, imprevisible, y letal. Una mezcla curiosa junto a la amabilidad que me mostraste anoche. Podrías convencerles de que darás muchas sorpresas en la arena. –Ante aquello sonrío, es justo mi plan. –Tendréis que hablar de vuestras familias y las razones por las que queréis ganar estos juegos. Hablando de eso, ¿por qué te presentaste voluntaria? –Río.

–Teniendo en cuenta lo que hablamos ayer sobre ya sabes quién, es más que obvio. –Contesto, decidida. –Vengar a Denalie, la digna vencedora de los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del hambre. –El tenedor de Finnick cae al suelo, mientras que Mags ríe, muy animada. – ¿Dije algo malo?

–Técnicamente, sí. –Responde él, precavido. –No puedes cuestionar las decisiones del Capitolio sobre quién merece ganar los juegos. Pero tratándose de tu hermana es natural que la quisieras de vuelta ¿Sabes que ganar no te la devolverá?–Asiento.

–No lo entiendes. No se trata solo de eso. –Respondo, ojalá el tema de mi hermana fuese algo tan sencillo como el amor fraternal. –Se trata de como luchó ella, lo que demostró… Al igual que Dalila, tú, y ya ni te cuento ya sabéis quién, fuisteis diferentes y con eso os ganasteis la admiración de todos. Es lo que quiero hacer yo. –Declaro. Ahora sí que Finnick me teme, lo que no entiendo es por qué. Roy, por su parte, ríe.

– Admirable, ¿verdad?–Cuestiona a lo que nuestra mentora responde con un asentimiento. Le brindo una sonrisa brillante.

– Pero muy peligroso. –Explica Finnick, serio. – Ahora comprendo porque no querías llamar la atención de los vigilantes. Ellos están completamente en contra de lo que propones y, si no consigues el apoyo del público, podrían matarte por ello. Deberás callar esa parte de ti al menos hasta la arena. Mostrarte valiente, segura de ti misma, misteriosa, pero no desafiante. –Asiento, algo asustada, nunca pensé que lo mío fuera un desafío, solo un modo diferente de ganar. – También tu explosivo carácter es un arma de doble filo. Me gustaría aprovecharlo para hacerte temible ante los demás, ya que es un elemento que excita mucho al Capitolio. Pero también podría cegarte así que intenta dominarlo lo más posible. –Aconseja, no hace falta que lo repita, todavía tengo en mente mi enfado por el tema de Roy. –Y ya que ninguno de vosotros ansía enfrentar al otro, olvidaos de enfatizar vuestra amistad. Al Capitolio le gustan las historias trágicas, recordad la cantidad de patrocinadores que tuvieron Cynthia y William por actuar como enamorados. Habrían dado lo que fuera por verlos matarse al final. –La revelación me sienta como un balde de agua fría, ahora comprendo porque Sean y Giannira se pasaron todo el entrenamiento actuando como si se odiasen. Era lo mejor.

– Lo que explica la forma en que la miraste cuando supiste que actuaríamos como un equipo ante los demás. –Cerciora Roy, nada contento, y me sostiene la mano, que está temblando. – Pudiste decírnoslo antes, ¿sabes?–Finnick suspira.

–No es que cambiase mucho la situación. –Explica. –Sois profesionales, deberéis estar juntos lo más posible para sobrevivir, y, dada lo traicionera que puede ser la arena y vuestros _aliados_. –Enfatiza lo último. –Hasta os favorece tener a alguien dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo posible. Eso sin tener en cuenta vuestra innegable complicidad. Fingir que os odiáis sería tan doloroso como imposible.

Es su conclusión la que hace que Roy sienta tristeza y yo rabia, ¿por qué tengo que perderlo a cambio de vivir? No es justo, definitivamente no.

– En fin. –Dice él. –Sé que esto me podría poner en problemas, pero siento que sino lo digo ahora explotaré. No me parece nada justo. –Murmura, en voz baja. Mi mentor asiente, taciturno. Ahora entiendo porque me observaba tan triste ayer, creo que mi situación le afecta demasiado.

– En todo caso mejor aparquemos el tema. –Interviene Mags con una sonrisa dulce. –Como es obvio no seréis los únicos en hablar y de ahí viene vuestra ventaja, si sois astutos podríais ocultar vuestras debilidades, a la par que descubrís las de vuestros rivales. Algo muy útil para ganarles.

Lo último que dice nuestra mentora es muy interesante, no sabía que las entrevistas me abrirían las puertas a las debilidades de otros. Culminamos la comida y tanto ella como Finnick adoptan el papel de entrevistadores para hacernos preguntas hasta que conseguimos un buen enfoque. Cada vez me siento más confiaba en ganar.


	18. 17

Me acabo de fijar en que nos acercamos a final de mes y no actualicé nada así que ahí va. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

 **17**

Confiada en ganar.

Es así como me siento cuando Dale me enfila mi atuendo para la entrevista, un vestido largo y vaporoso azul y blanco cuyas ondulaciones sobre mis piernas me recuerdan a las olas del mar de mi distrito. Es hermoso, en definitiva, muy largo pero hermoso, si en desfile fui una sirena, una criatura marina cautivadora, ahora parezco una creación surgida del mismo mar, una ilusión…

Y, francamente, no sé qué es mejor.

O no lo sabía hasta que mi estilista aporta el toque final, mi colgante en forma de rayo que al rozar el vestido lo ilumina en un color que conozco muy bien.

– ¡Rojo!–Digo, emocionada, es apenas un segundo, un destello, pero es suficiente.–¡Rojo brillante!

Un destello que vuelve mi vestido tan rojo como la lava en la que sucumbió mi hermana.

– Exactamente, Annie. –Me confía Dale, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estoy sobrecogida, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Cómo me conoce tan bien? – Cuando tu mentor me dijo que esperabas vengar a tu hermana en la arena pensé que el mejor modo de transmitirlo al Capitolio era hacerles recordarla de algún modo. –Asiento, comprendiendo, aquello no debería de extrañarme, todos los estilistas visten a sus tributos según sus enfoques. – Y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. –Se encoge de hombros y me revisa el maquillaje y otros detalles.

– ¡Pues me encanta! ¡Estás haciendo una salida a lo grande conmigo!–Exclamo. Dale ríe.

– No, solo mi trabajo. –Explica, guardando el colgante en un bolsillo de mi vestido. – Sacalo solo en el momento adecuado, ¿sí? Tú sabrás cual es. –Me guiña un ojo y me deja partir en una nube de confianza más que impresionante. Al verme Roy suelta un silbido.

– ¿Qué debo ofrecer para tener un estilista tan bueno como el tuyo? –Bromea, haciéndome reír. Él tampoco está tan mal, su traje azul marino y regio lo hace parecer fuerte e imponente. – ¿Hoy también vas a cantar?– Niego con la cabeza.

– Para nada, me niego a desperdiciar los tres minutos de la entrevista así. – Le guiño un ojo y él ríe. – De hecho, tengo otro truco, pero desvelártelo ahora estropearía la sorpresa así que deberás esperar. – Una sonrisa maliciosa discreta es lo último entre nosotros antes de que nos toque sentarnos y fingir ser dos tributos más, aunque sea por una noche.

.

Tres minutos, eso es lo que duran las entrevistas, tres minutos que los tributos deben aprovechar para dar todo de sí. Silber se muestra entusiasta, halagadora y muy seductora, tanto que enseguida comprendo porque me odia, su estrategia se basa en cautivar al público como la más hermosa pero mi canto le arrebató su oportunidad. Cuando Caesar le pregunta por su voluntariado ella responde lo que ya sé, quiere gloria, fama y popularidad. Un poco superficial pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar las motivaciones de mis contrincantes?

Geld, en cambio, me sorprende, se muestra decidido y fuerte pero no hay ningún indicio de la locura que le noto cuando ve al del nueve. Esa que imagino que le hizo ganar un diez. O al menos no hasta que habla de su familia.

Su padre le golpeaba, le enseñaba disciplina hasta que él se la devolvió.

Es lo que dice, dejándome más que aterrada, ¿cómo puede decir eso? ¿Hablar de dañar a su progenitor como si fuese algo bueno? No es natural.

– Doble personalidad. –Adivina Roy, enseguida. –Lo cual explica porque con nosotros es amable pero con el del nueve no, el como lo desata… Será un hueso duro de roer.

– El primer objetivo. –Coincido yo, comprendiendo. –Tanto él como Cassius son un gran peligro, si queremos ganar deberemos eliminarlos antes de huir. –Mi compañero asiente y seguimos atendiendo. Después de Geld viene Circe, la cual confiesa que busca ser reconocida como alguien fuerte ante su familia y distrito ganando los juegos. Escapando así del desprecio que sufre. Me provoca una mueca su determinación porque no me cae mal.

Pero al ser voluntaria, al igual que yo, es obvio que es consciente de donde se mete y a la hora de la verdad no vacilará.

Así que yo tampoco debo hacerlo.

Cassius, en cambio, sí que está loco, habla de juegos, dar un buen espectáculo, divertirse y, por el brillo de sus ojos al comentarlo, es obvio cómo: Siendo un auténtico sádico.

Los del tres no parecen haber recibido ningún asesoramiento ya que ni Caesar consigue animarlos a luchar, aunque dado que son niños no me extraña. Obviando a Finnick, nadie, jamás, ganó los juegos con menos de quince años, y si él lo hizo teniendo catorce era porque, además de ser guapo y listo, era profesional, sabía luchar.

– Y ahora es el turno de nuestra brillante voluntaria del cuatro ¡Annie Cresta!–Sonrío nada más oír los vítores proclamando mi nombre, caminando con el paso firme de una vencedora. – Dime Annie, ¿estás contenta de estar aquí? –Me río.

–Como no voy a estarlo Caesar. –Presumo. –Estoy cumpliendo mi sueño a la perfección. –Le brindo una sonrisa brillante al público. Valiente, feliz, misteriosa. Caesar capta el juego al instante.

– ¿Qué sueño?–Ante aquello mi expresión feliz se convierte en una de total determinación antes de decir.

– ¡Venganza! Hace ya muchos años, en los Sexagésimo Segundos Juegos del hambre, existió una de las tributos más valientes y decididas que llegué a conocer: Denalie Cresta, mi hermana mayor. La Nereida del distrito cuatro, la favorita del público. Por eso estoy aquí, ¡quiero vengar su muerte!–Y entonces lo hago, saco el colgante del bolsillo del vestido y lo hago rozarlo, despertando un destello que causa un grito ensordecedor. Caesar no puede más que aplaudir.

– ¡Hermoso truco, Dale!–Halaga a mi estilista, el cual se levanta y hace una reverencia, encantado. –Y, dime Annie, ¿crees que puedes ganar? – Me río.

– ¿Por qué no? Soy valiente, profesional, imprevisible y letal. Podría dar muchas sorpresas en la arena.

– ¡Desde luego que sí!, preciosa. –Coincide Caesar, encantado conmigo. –Hablando de eso, me han comentado que tu mentor es Finnick Odair, ¡el seductor de Panem!–Ruego los ojos al oír aquello, ¿por qué me tienen que preguntar por él ahora? – Y teniendo en cuenta que eres la primera mujer en pasar por su tutoría me veo obligado a preguntarlo, ¿cómo es trabajar junto a él?–Me río muy animada, ahora se va a enterar.

– Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que también soy la primera mujer que no cae a sus pies en un segundo, muy divertido. –Puedo atisbar como mi mentor me mira sorprendido antes de reír. Al igual que Caesar.

– ¿Habéis oído eso chicos? –Celebra el presentador repentinamente animado. –Esta chica es un milagro, ¡indomable hasta por Finnick Odair! –¿Soy yo o mi juego con mi mentor me está dando fama? Eso sí que es algo inesperado.

– Sí, supongo que sí. –Respondo con una sonrisa tan tímida como fresca. – Hablando de eso, me gustaría lanzar una advertencia a mis contrincantes. Nunca he sido una experta en controlar mi furia así que no me tentéis mucho, ¿sí? –Les guiño un ojo a los tributos, tan traviesa como retadora. –Oceana Cliver me enseñó muy buenas técnicas, tanto para ganar como para hacer sufrir, y no creo que vacile en usarlas en un momento de rabia. –Y el efecto es inmediato, los gritos del público, las expresiones asustadas de los tributos no profesionales, la única que no parece ceder es Sheet.

Y no es para menos, Oceana Cliver, mi adiestradora, ganó los juegos siendo una auténtica carnicera, cortando los miembros de todos sus contrincantes hasta que estos morían desangrados o le suplicaban un final, una cabeza decapitada. Yo no tengo previsto hacer igual pero Finnick tiene razón, los tributos temibles excitan al Capitolio.

– ¡Temible! Simple y llanamente temible. –Celebra Caesar tan animado como aterrado. – Viéndote así es comprensible que tengas un diez. –Dice entonces provocándome otra risa, cuando retinta el fin de mi tiempo. – ¡Un aplauso para nuestra invencible tributo del cuatro, Annie Cresta!

Y de nuevo los gritos y aplausos del público me acompañan, haciéndome sentir poderosa. Silber me fulmina con la mirada y yo me río. Lo siento, preciosa, pero estos juegos son míos, te guste o no.

Cuando bajo le toca a Roy, el cual demuestra una determinación y valor increíbles al hablar de su familia y lo feliz que estaría su padre si volviese a casa con el premio, el dinero que lo ayudaría a subsistir. Caesar también le pregunta sobre cómo lleva lo de ser líder de los profesionales y su respuesta me deja de piedra.

– Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que creo conocerlos a todos, bastante bien. Son una perfecta herramienta para ganar.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que si Geld y Cassius serán un hueso de roer, mi compañero de distrito también.

Y, al contrario de ellos dos, dudo mucho que tenga el valor de traicionarle, no dada nuestra amistad.

Es mi única debilidad.


	19. 18

y otro fin de mes con un nuevo capítulo :D! Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **1** **8**

Mi única debilidad.

Es la certitud que me traspasa como una daga en la entrevista de mi amigo, la de que él es la única persona que no dudaré en ayudar y defender siempre que pueda.

Porque él lo hace conmigo también.

El problema es que ya no estamos en nuestro distrito, estamos en los juegos del hambre y aquí solo hay una forma de ganar.

Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada, y me pongo a jugar con el colgante de mi hermana girándolo entre mis dedos, suplicando una ayuda en mi cabeza, algo que no me obligue a enfrentarlo al final, nuestro plan.

Pero, ¿realmente seré capaz de realizarlo? ¿Abandonarlo esperando que muera? No lo sé.

Las demás entrevistas fluyen como un vendaval. Intento seguir los consejos de mis mentores, y atenderlas. Los del cinco demuestran una astucia impresionante, tanta que me pregunto si sus notas no son un ardid. La del seis tampoco parece digna de subestimar, se contiene bien y demuestra ser una excelente bromista con Caesar, me haría reír de no ser porque estamos enfrentadas a muerte.

Enfrentadas a muerte.

Es lo que me hace desconectar de la entrevista de su compañero y, si pudiera, también la de Sheet, el saber que todos estos chicos son algo más que números, al igual que yo, al igual que Roy. Estoy comenzado a entender el punto de vista de mi compañero de distrito.

Y aun así sigo teniendo muchos motivos para vivir. Mi familia, mis demás compañeros de academia, Finnick...

Finnick.

No sé por qué él vuelve a hacer parte de la ecuación de mi vida, quizás porque desde que sé parte de la suya lo siento cercano a mí y si gano seré una vencedora igual que él.

Así que me aferro a mi deseo y me mentalizo de que es mejor seguir adelante que retroceder. Sheet no tarda mucho en subir demostrando una amabilidad y simpatía sin igual.

– No me esperaba esto de ella. – Le susurro a mi amigo. – Se supone que está entre nosotros, que debe mostrarse fuerte y letal, ¿por qué no lo hace?– Roy se encoge de hombros.

– Puede que su mentor le haya dicho de actuar así para que no la consideremos una amenaza. – Responde. – En todo caso no creo que importe mucho, por más hábil que sea con su hacha sigue sin haber recibido ningún entrenamiento profesional, no creo que cause problemas.

– Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que matarla a traición, me cae bien.

Me cae bien.

Es el problema que tengo con Sheet, su faceta tan altruista como fuerte, quiere vivir, está encantada de estar con nosotros y por ello quiere ayudarnos lo más posible.

Roy asiente, a él también le simpatiza, pero es obvio que si quiere ganar no puede ayudarle. A estas alturas decido que el consejo de atender a las entrevistas solo servirá para ponerme mala, así que le pregunto a Roy si todavía guarda el informe de las notas para pensar en otra cosa. Algo imprevisto, una estrategia para llamar la atención de mi amigo entre los vigilantes.

Una estrategia que no me viene a la cabeza hasta que veo los números y pienso en algo que no había pensado antes.

En gran parte de los juegos que vi los débiles son los primeros en caer, los que antes matamos, ya que estando ya condenados suelen ser los más sencillos. Si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harán los vigilantes por no darles espectáculo y ellos sí que son crueles.

Pero dado que varios profesionales también lo son no es que haga mucha diferencia. En cambio los demás…

Pueden suponer un problema si viven, un peligro.

Y si quiero ganar cuantos más peligros me quite de encima, mejor.

Así que con una sonrisa marco una cruz al lado de los tributos que no me parecen fiables y por ello deberé eliminar del tablero de algún modo, una sucesión numérica.

La sucesión numérica que me permitirá ganar.

Y así soporto mejor las entrevistas, jugando con las notas en busca de algo intrigante pero fácil de seguir. No lo dejo hasta que Roy me da un codazo para atender a la entrevista del chico del nueve, el rebelde.

– Bueno Lucas, debo de admitir que nos sorprendiste a todos con en ese nueve, ¿crees poder ganar?–Ruedo los ojos observando su sonrisa arrogante, ese chico es un desastre, definitivamente, Nolan al menos sabía cómo ganarse al público, pero él es obvio que le da igual todo.

– ¿Quién sabe? En mi distrito siempre he sido de los más hábiles en el campo, además de fuerte. Podría llegar lejos. –Me echo a reír, bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Su enfoque pasa de la fortaleza a una arrogancia plagada de sarcasmo y mordacidad, entretiene bastante al Capitolio. Roy hace una mueca al observarlo, seguidamente suspira.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Pregunto directamente, ¿ahora qué pasa?

– En que la idea de que Geld lo mate me parece tan mala o peor, que que lo hagan los vigilantes.

– ¿Y? –Interrogo, directamente. –Todos deben morir para que ganes, cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, mejor. Y francamente, después de lo idiota que demostró ser, creo que hasta lo merece. Si no quería una muerte cruel que aceptara mi oferta. Ahora está perdido. –Mi mirada oscila rápidamente a los chicos que esperan la muerte para nuestra supervivencia. –En realidad todos lo están desde el momento en que son elegidos. –Dictamino, seria. – Los juegos del hambre, no son un chiste, Roy, lo sabes, o matas o te matan. Así que en vez de pensar en quién se lo merece o no, ¿por qué no me ayudas a crear una buena sorpresa? Te entretendrá. –Mi compañero arquea una ceja, pero asiente, y entre los dos nos ponemos a analizar tributos, notas, y variantes para así crear una buena estrategia para triunfar, mientras siguen entrevistando tributos hasta llegar al doce y nos toca partir.

.

– ¡Buena entrevista, Annie!– Me felicita Finnick al llegar a nuestro piso. –Pero, ¿tenías que presumir de mi escasa habilidad para encandilarte ante todo el Capitolio? –Suelto una carcajada, muy alegre.

– Échale la culpa a Caesar, fue él quién me preguntó sobre ti. –Respondo, acomodándome en el sillón para ver las repeticiones. –Tranquilo, Finnick, todo saldrá bien.

Todo saldrá bien.

Otra vez mi mantra fluye por mi cabeza, de camino a la arena. Despedirme de Finnick, el día anterior, se me hizo amargo. Es ahora que advierto que la semana adiestrando nos hizo cómplices, casi amigos. Si muero podría verse muy afectado.

Pero no pienso morir de ningún modo así que mejor no pensar en ello.

Dale me recibe con mucho entusiasmo, algo que me relaja y anima. Por fortuna, mi colgante pasó todas las pruebas y podré llevarlo. No sé qué haría de no tenerlo.

En cuanto al traje de la arena, se trata de un atuendo perfecto para correr sobre cualquier tipo de terreno, aprovisionado de un impermeable. Dale frunce el ceño al verlo.

– Qué extraño–Comenta. – Esta ropa está hecha para aguantar tanto la lluvia como el viento. Me temo que el baño de sangre os será duro ésta vez. – Arqueo una ceja, un baño de sangre duro, esto sí que es nuevo.

– ¿Entonces podríamos comenzar en plena tormenta? – Le pregunto, entonces, y él asiente. – Bueno, no es la última vez que las vi en mi distrito ¡Sabré sobrellevarlo! – Le guiño un ojo, valiente, y Dale ríe, encantado, para luego susurrarme, antes de que me toque subir al tubo.

– Bien, porque creo que esta no es la única sorpresa que deberás afrontar para ganar.


	20. 19

Siento la tardanza pero este mes estuve bastante ocupada con un obrador de mosaico que me llenaba las tardes. Os dejo el siguiente Capítulo. Ya estamos en arena :D

* * *

 **19**

" _No es la única sorpresa que deberás afrontar para ganar._ "

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi estilista, algo que flota en mi mente desde que el tubo asciende. No sé a qué se refiere pero, por el tono en que lo dijo, no parece ser cualquier cosa.

Parece ser algo de lo que no se le permitiría hablar.

Así que sí lo hizo fue por ayudarme.

Ayudarme…

Por un momento regreso a la sala de los vigilantes, aquel hombre rubio, el cual dijo que lo sorprendiera. Su atención y lo que me dijo Finnick sobre ello, ¿podría ser una señal?

Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Seguir las pistas que me den en la arena.

Y la primera es una tormenta.

Lo noto al instante de detenerse mi ascenso, el ambiente húmedo, los nubarrones grises, gran parte de los tributos ya se han aprovisionado de sus capuchas, yo incluida, mientras los segundos empiezan a correr.

Sesenta, estamos en un valle, las plataformas se hallan dispuestas en círculo rodeando un pequeño pero largo río. Creo que podría cruzarlo fácilmente a nado, de hecho, debería, ya que las armas de la Cornucopia se hallan flotando en una especie de islote.

Cincuenta y nueve, Roy está a mi lado, obviamente, y mantiene la vista fija en la Cornucopia. Me pregunto cuánto de profundo será el río y si causará algún problema a mis aliados.

Cincuenta y ocho, no debería fijarme en mi alrededor, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero encontrar todas las pistas de los vigilantes. Soy una de las más cercanas al río y frente mía se atisba la explanada del valle seguida del inicio de una campiña de hermosas flores rojas. Claveles.

Cincuenta y siete, me cuesta despegar mi mirada de ellas, dejar de pensar en mi hermana cayendo en rojo, o, en la ironía de que pronto esta zona estará llena de ese color, que tanto me define.

Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y cinco. Las nubes se acumulan y debo centrarme, Roy busca a nuestros aliados con la mirada, los del dos se hallan del otro lado del río, que nos separa de los niños del tres, poco después están Geld y Silber. Bien, los profesionales ubicados, solo falta Sheet.

Mi aliada del siete es difícil de localizar, a medida que retroceden los segundos. No la encuentro hasta que, nerviosa por la acumulación de nubes y viento, me obligo a centrarme en la Cornucopia. Localizo una maza y un cinturón de cuchillos entre las armas, también hay mazos, el estilete de Circe y la alabarda de Cassius, además de hachas, a las cuales Sheet mira esperanzada. Tras ella las paredes del valle se abren, formando la entrada de una cueva.

Tres zonas, puede que cuatro ya que ignoro lo que hay tras mía y ahora no es momento de comprobarlo, el tiempo corre. Me pongo en posición justo cuando las primeras gotas comienzan a caer, aumentando el agua a medida que el contador desciende. Cuando llegamos a cuatro puedo asegurar que la lluvia es casi torrencial y todo el ambiente aspira a tormenta.

Pero, ni el viento, ni el agua aumentan a partir de ahí, sino que simplemente caen a la misma velocidad, mientras siguen fluyendo los segundos. Silber bufa, la lluvia no parece gustarle, Sheet, en cambio, lo disfruta, mientras que Roy y yo estamos demasiado habituados a ese clima para inmutarnos. Cassius, sin embargo, luce tan decepcionado como rabioso porque tanto la lluvia como el viento afectarán nuestros sentidos, impidiéndole matar tanto como le gustaría.

Por mi parte, el asunto me es diferente. Los consejos de Dale todavía retumban en mi mente y por ello, cuando retinta el gong, soy una de las primeras en correr.

Me lleva unos pasos llegar al río y menos saltar. Llego la primera al islote seguida por Roy, Sheet, y así de seguido. Por fortuna, el río no es, ni demasiado profundo, ni peligroso, es como si algo a lo lejos lo retuviera.

.

– ¡Bien! – Dice Roy, enseguida, instándonos a escucharlo, mientras nos armamos. – Ya que este año lo tendremos más difícil que otros nos tocará ser astutos. Annie y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar las armas. –Ni un segundo de juegos ha pasado y ya nos estamos marcando como equipo. – Circe, consigue la mayor parte de víveres posibles, no podemos perdernos nada. – La chica del dos asiente, obediente. – Sheet, tú y Silber podríais conseguirme lo necesario para hacer buenas trampas para atrapar y así cazar a los que sobrevivan. – Las chicas lo miran, sorprendidas, sobre todo la segunda, ya que no le hace gracia compartir pareja con una tributo de distrito inferior, pero no parecen dispuestas a protestar. – Cassius, Geld, no tengo mucha tarea para vosotros así que concentraros en matar. – Nada más oírle el primero sonríe – No me importa quién ni cómo, pero pensad bien en quién nos podría causar problemas y quién no. Los vigilantes querrán acción, nosotros ganar, y para ello cuantas menos amenazas tengamos encima mejor.

Son las últimas palabras que le oigo a mi compañero de distrito hasta que toca movernos. Algunos tributos, los más sensatos, se alejan lo más posible de nosotros. Estoy siguiendo el camino de la chica del cinco cuando lo veo.

Un rayo.

Y, al instante, me toco el colgante, firme. Un rayo, varios segundos, un trueno y una espera larga hasta que comprendo.

Se trata de otra señal, mi turno de actuar, crear rayos de luz.

Mi técnica y la de mi hermana.

Tres cuchillos, tres objetivos, una imagen. Las notas vuelven a mi mente, una sucesión numérica, cuatro, cinco, y una sorpresa.

Los tributos del cinco caen al instante de ser alcanzados. Si a Roy le sorprende no lo hace notar, igual está demasiado ocupado en alcanzar al del diez, que no ha vacilado en lanzarse al agua, como si se tratase de un pez. El que sí remarca mi maniobra es Geld por algo obvio, mi tercer objetivo es el de nueve.

– ¡Se supone que es mío!–Protesta al ver el rebelde trastabillar, debido a que lo he alcanzado en su pierna dominante, eso por insultarme.

– ¡Y lo será! –Cercioro, sonriente, los ojos de Lucas me enfocan llenos de sorpresa. – ¡Es solo que no suelo perdonar las ofensas! –Río, divertida, disfrutando de la expresión aterrada del chico al ver el del uno alzar su mazo plateado, provisto de una cadena terminada en una bola de pinchos, corriendo hacia él, enloquecido. Por el camino mata al niño del distrito tres.

Mi compañero de distrito, por su parte, comienza a tener problemas, el del diez es más hábil de lo esperado. Es obvio que su siete no era más que un ardid. Estoy por ayudarle cuando este niega con la cabeza, levantando la mirada al horizonte, unos instantes. seguidamente sonríe. Cassius está cerca de nosotros desgarrando a la chica del distrito doce de una forma grotesca. Y parece querer hacer lo mismo con su compañero de distrito.

– Cassius, deja lo que estás haciendo y ayudame con esta anguila, ¿quieres? ¡Creo que se merece un buen espectáculo!–Su contrincante abre grande los ojos, mirándole simple y llanamente aterrado. Estoy sobrecogida, ¿en serio acaba de decir lo que creo? Debe ser una broma.

Cassius también parece sorprendido, pero no vacila en sonreír de forma sádica y correr por algo obvio. Un chico valiente, como lo parece el del diez, da más acción que los, casi siempre, muertos de hambre del doce. Estoy por reñir a mi compañero de distrito, cuando Cassius llega hasta nosotros y advierto lo que pretende, jugar.

Al parecer estos juegos van a ser todo menos aburridos, yo no soy la única que será diferente, Roy también. Se cerciora de dejarle el camino libre al sádico del dos hasta que su contrincante, aterrado, le suplica piedad, entonces le frena, acercándose.

– Sólo te la daré si sueltas el arma. Este no es tu territorio, diez. –Susurra con un tono potencialmente autoritario. El efecto es inmediato, el chico suelta su cuchillo con un golpe seco y mi compañero no tarda en atravesar su corazón.

El baño de sangre comienza de una forma más que espectacular.


	21. 20

Con esto de haber terminado de publicar conservando la luz tras el rojo y el trabajo de fin de grado terminado me siento mas motivada a retomar la escritura y publicación de historias. No puedo prometer nada sobre lo que estanqué en su día, ya que la presentación se acerca y no las tengo todas conmigo, pero intentaré activarme una vez que pase todo. Por ahora os dejo el siguiente Capítulo.

* * *

 **20**

Espectacular.

Es así como debe ser el baño de sangre según el Capitolio. Espectacularmente sangriento.

Yo por mi parte tengo otra opinión al respecto. Una que es obvio que solo Roy entendió.

A nuestro alrededor, la tormenta sigue arreciando, me planteo si debería buscar a la chica del seis cuando los rayos de los vigilantes se vuelven a suceder, disuadiéndome.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?! –Protesta Cassius, ante mi amigo. –Me estaba divirtiendo.–Me abstengo de rodar los ojos, nada conforme. Mientras que mi compañero de distrito se mantiene firme.

– Espectáculo. –Responde, sin un ápice de duda. –Piensa un poco, Cassius, el público quiere acción. Algo prometedor y, en cierto modo, lo tuyo lo es. Pero también es lo que los profesionales llevan haciendo setenta años seguidos, ¿no crees que se merecen algo mejor? ¿Ver como sus favoritos se alzan entre batallas que parecen superarles en todo? Es lo que busco yo. –Le guiña un ojo, tranquilo, conozco ese punto de vista, era el mismo que llevaba a Sean a enfrentarse al chico del siete. Un reto.

Cassius lo mira tan sorprendido como incrédulo, seguidamente agacha la cabeza y niega.

– ¡Arg! No entiendes nada. –Refunfuña, hastiado, y parte a buscar más víctimas. Roy ni siquiera se inmuta.

– ¿No vas a decirle nada?–Interrogo, en voz baja, aprovechando el ruido de batallas y tormenta, que todavía nos rodea. Mi compañero niega con la cabeza.

– No me interesa razonar con ellos, Annie. – Explica. – Tienes razón en una cosa, los tributos son contrincantes, no amigos. No puedo tratarlos como tal si quiero ganar.

– ¿Entonces, de qué fue tu juego con el del diez?–Sigo cuestionando, intrigada, Roy ríe.

–Honor, Annie. –Responde bajando la voz. –Honor y otra cosa, no eres la única que aprendió malas lecciones de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre. La mejor forma de que no te dominen es hacerlo tú.

Sacudo la cabeza, ¿dominar yo? Lo cierto es que nunca me lo planteé dado mi carácter, pero a Roy el papel le va bien.

– Ya veo. – Afirmo riendo. – Yo, por mi parte me baso en lo que dijiste al inicio, más una sucesión numérica, cuatro, cinco, ¿adivinas el siguiente? – Aquello lo digo en voz alta, buscando intriga no solo del público sino también de mi amigo el vigilante, el puso las notas. Sabrá deducirlo.

– ¡Resumiendo que estos juegos van a ser más que genial!–Afirma Roy, excitado, él es el único que conoce mi plan, lo fuimos debatiendo durante las entrevistas.

.

Los demás tributos debieron presenciar el espectáculo de mi compañero de distrito, ya que ninguno se acerca a la zona de armas. Igual ya varios sucumbieron: la chica del distrito doce, envuelta en un rojo tan abundante que apenas se le distingue el torso. No sé cómo al capitolio le gusta eso.

El chico, más precavido, debió echarse a correr antes de ser atrapado por Silber, y, ahora, está en el suelo, con la espalda herida de muerte por su espada. La cual, si bien no es una Claymore, sino una espada común, no le causa problemas. Es obvio que la chica se cansó de reunir utensilios, dejándole todo el trabajo a Sheet.

La chica del siete, sin embargo, no protesta, sigue reuniendo cuerdas hasta que algo la hace detenerse, casi paralizada. Cassius atrapó a su compañero de distrito y está más que dispuesto a hacer una auténtica carnicería con él.

Roy la observa atento, vigilante ante su expresión aterrada cuando otro grito llama nuestra atención, el de Geld.

Y nos encontramos con una escena más que sorprendente, el del nueve yace en un estado deplorable, producto de una lenta agonía a manos de nuestro aliado, cuya axila sangra abundantemente, producto de un golpe de cuchillo. Lucas sonríe un poco, pero su expresión se muere cuando la hacha de Sheet le atraviesa la espalda. Estoy sobrecogida, ¿cuándo volvió en sí? ¿Por qué le ayudó?

Geld por su parte reacciona de forma más que imprevista, corre hacia ella hasta que el arpón de Roy cae frente a él.

– ¡Detente Geld! –Dice con una voz tan suave como firme. – Recuerda que ella es de los nuestros. –Y el brillo enloquecido de los ojos de nuestro aliado desaparece al instante.

– Perdona yo...–Pestañea tan confundido como avergonzado. – No sé qué me pasó. –En definitiva este chico es un peligro, está tan loco que nunca sabes qué va a hacer. Roy sacude la cabeza y vuelve la mirada hacia el horizonte, viendo que el baño de sangre parece a punto de terminar.

Y no es para menos, gran parte de los tributos huyeron ya con mochilas, provisiones o, directamente, nada. Circe y la niña del distrito tres ruedan sobre el agua hasta que la primera le atraviesa el corazón, con su estilete, agarrando la lata de alubias de sus débiles manos. Finalmente suspira.

– ¡Me ha costado lo mío, pero creo que estos son los juegos en los que más provisiones tenemos!–Exclama levantándose mientras la tormenta amaina. – ¿Cuántos van?–Miro a los lados, contando en mi cabeza, los dos del tres y del cinco, el chico del siete, los dos del doce, Lucas, y el compañero de distrito de Sheet: Dan nueve.

– ¡Nueve!–Se adelanta Silber, enfurecida. –¡Los vigilantes son idiotas! Mira que lanzarnos a la batalla en plena tormenta, ¿qué pasa que no aprendieron nada del año del hielo? –Cuestiona mirando al cielo, suelto una carcajada. El año del hielo fue el siguiente a los Sexagésimo Sextos juegos del hambre, un auténtico aburrimiento para el Capitolio. Los tributos fueron lanzados a un páramo helado con apenas abrigo, muriendo casi todos debido a ello. –¡Los profesionales trabajamos mejor en climas templados!

– A mí me ha parecido una linda sorpresa. –Intervengo con una linda sonrisa para mi amigo el vigilante. – Llevamos tantos años culminando fácilmente con casi la mitad de los tributos que hasta aburre.

Roy ríe, asintiendo, justo en el momento en que la tormenta se detiene del todo. Los otros profesionales nos miran como si estuviéramos locos, a la par que se suceden los nueve cañonazos.

– Me gustó mucho tu espectáculo con el del diez. –Interviene Sheet, entregándole algunas cuerdas a Roy. –Un poco extraño pero entretenido.

– Gracias. –Dice mi amigo, amable. – Sé que te parecerá extraño pero, ¿por qué mataste al de nueve? –Le susurra. –No creo que sea más peligroso que nuestro _amigo_ el loco. –Ella se encoge de hombros.

– Creí que era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo, Geld es nuestro aliado, ¿no?–Nos sonríe de forma suave, para luego ayudar a los demás a amontonar las provisiones. La observo con la mirada, dubitativa. No sé por qué su actitud me da mala espina.


	22. 21

Ya que estoy aquí edito el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os agrade :D

* * *

 **21**

Una mala espina.

Es lo que me hace tropezar y casi caer en nuestra primera noche de arena. Una espina, clavada en la parte delantera de mi tobillo. Me freno con las manos sobre el suelo y así advierto algo tan nuevo como alarmante.

La pradera, cada vez más envolvente de claveles, no es más que una capa que esconde plantas espinadas e insectos de diversos colores. Roy retira la rama de mi tobillo, observando perspicaz el punto marrón, similar a un grano y dice:

— Esto no me gusta, ¿puedes seguir andando Annie? —Nada más oírlo Cassius lo fulmina con la mirada, está cansado y aburrido y francamente lo entiendo, yo también.

Llevamos un buen tiempo navegando inútilmente por un terreno cada vez más rojo y traumático. Ni siquiera nuestras gafas nocturnas hacen la diferencia, todo es rojo, verde, y marrón. Demasiado común, demasiado tranquilo, y no me gusta. No, cuando ya pasaron las caras de los nueve muertos y no encontramos ningún tributo más. No es bueno para el Capitolio.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Digo con una sonrisa desafiante —. Estoy bien. —Para más pruebas me incorporo descubriendo que la pierna me punza bastante, pero es soportable. Sheet hace una mueca al notar mi expresión de dolor.

— Creo que deberíamos volver —dice —. Me inquieta tu forma de andar. —Pero Circe la mira como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Por una espina? ¡Vamos, no seas estúpida! —Le reprocha, no muy contenta, y la chica agacha la cabeza, amedrentada —. Los profesionales somos los fuertes de la arena. No nos rendimos por banalidades. Si Annie puede andar entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

Sonríe valiente para luego adelantarse a nuestra comitiva. Debo admitir que me alegra que sea ella quién esté aquí y no Silber, seguro que panicaría por los insectos, arruinándonos todas las oportunidades de sorprender a nuestros enemigos. Ha tenido que quedarse a hacer guardia con Geld, ya que la herida que le provocó el chico del nueve le imposibilita matar. Desventajas de no ser ambidextro como yo, o Sean, en su tiempo. Una vez que te atacan en tu miembro dominante estás perdido.

—Aparte, no es por nada pero llevamos un tiempo sin matar a nadie —la apoya Cassius —¡No podemos regresar así! —Sheet lo observa dubitativa pero asiente, creo que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no le sentó bien matar al del nueve. En cierto modo, la entiendo, matar a otros, incluso bajo un buen justificativo, es todo menos agradable. El mío es eliminar peligros, los chicos del cinco eran muy inteligentes, podrían darme problemas ya que varios de mis aliados no. Del mismo modo que la chica del seis que, aparte de bromista, no parecía tener problemas con el taller de camuflaje.

Camuflaje…

Entorno los ojos a mi alrededor, inquisitiva, eso es lo que son los claveles: un camuflaje perfecto para las armas de los vigilantes ¿Y si ella también es así? Si su técnica se basa en camuflarse entre lo más inofensivo quizás la encuentre aquí.

— Cassius tiene razón, nosotros somos la parte activa de la arena. Nos toca actuar y matar antes de que lo hagan nuestros amigos, los vigilantes. —Roy enfatiza la palabra amigos de una forma tan dubitativa que hasta resulta graciosa —. Ellos no son precisamente blandos. —Aquello último provoca que Sheet fulmine a Cassius con la mirada, me pregunto si piensa en su compañero de distrito.

—Ese es el argumento más estúpido que he oído, Roy —Protesta él, nada conforme —. Ellos apoyan a quienes son igual que ellos, ¡no, al revés!

 **.**

Justo en ese momento un temblor lo hace caer al suelo y poco me falta para reírme. Creo que mi amigo el vigilante está haciendo de las suyas. El chico del dos suelta un juramento y, nada más levantarse, agarra su alabarda y la toma con las plantas. Roy lo observa atento, el como su actitud espanta a los insectos, entre ellos una mariposa de alas color arco-iris que me recuerda a la caracola de Sean. Me pregunto si Finnick todavía la conserva.

— ¿Sabes? —Me comenta, divertido, en voz baja —. Es gracioso que los más reticentes a las reglas seamos los más ilesos. —Lo estudio unos instantes, a su cuerpo sin heridas desde su batalla con el del diez, y asiento —¿Por qué ansiabas comenzar por este lugar? —Suelto una carcajada.

— Porque era el que menos me sentía capacitada para afrontar. Demasiado rojo para mi gusto —respondo y él ríe. —¿Tú? —Cuando decidimos comenzar a cazar había tres zonas para explorar, la pradera, las cuevas y lo que se hallaba tras mía, que parece ser lo único elevado de la arena.

Él analiza los efectos de los golpes de Cassius, el como logra apartar los obstáculos de una forma más que inesperada, seguidamente dice.

— Para probar una teoría que nadaba por mi cabeza desde que comenzamos en plena tormenta. Me temo que los vigilantes jugarán mucho con nosotros en esta arena, Annie. —Me río ligeramente.

— ¿No es lo que hacen siempre? —Interrogo —. Este es su terreno, su juego y nosotros sus valientes juguetes. —Aquello lo digo en voz alta, pensando en el desafío de Nolan en los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre. —Nuestras horas de vida dependen, literalmente, del espectáculo que les brindamos. Lo cual me confunde ya que ahora este es ninguno. —Elevo la mirada al cielo casi desafiante antes de decir :—¿En serio? ¡¿A qué jugáis dejándonos vagar en rojo floral como idiotas?!

Roy sofoca una carcajada, mientras que los demás me observan algo asustados.

— A que se han cansado de ver robots inexpresivos matando —responde con astucia. Pienso en el baño de sangre, Circe y Silber asesinando como si nada, Geld y Cassius disfrutándolo y yo dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, atacando al del nueve. Después de aquello se volvieron a suceder rayos y todo fluyó —. Por cierto, creo que deberías cazar esa mariposa.

— ¿No es algo potencialmente estúpido? —Le respondo riendo. No me gusta la idea de cazar algo que me recuerde a Sean.

— Casi tanto como lo que hizo nuestro aliado con las plantas y le está favoreciendo —responde Sheet con una sonrisa inteligente, la miro alucinada, tiene razón —. Roy tiene razón, quieren jugar con nosotros, con nuestras emociones. —Esa revelación me hace verla tan incrédula como asustada. Emociones, mi punto débil. —No sé qué es ese insecto para ti, pero es obvio que ellos sí. Sígueles la corriente, Annie. Mi mentor dijo que esa era la mejor forma de ganar.

— Lo cual explica porque aceptaste estar entre nosotros. —Encana Roy y ella asiente con una brillante sonrisa. No tengo más remedio que hacerle caso, seguir al insecto como una depredadora, hasta que este se posa sobre un clavel tan tranquila que hasta me da pena. Trago seco, lanzando el arma, y entonces la veo.

La tributo del distrito seis suelta un grito cuando mi cuchillo se clava en la flor, que resulta ser su ojo, derramando rojo y negro. La observo algo sorprendida. Al final tenía razón, estaba camuflada aquí y bien, ya que su cuerpo tumbado era más que confundible entre el campo. Sonrío un poco.

— Muy ingenioso, seis —alabo su astucia con una gran sonrisa, lo cual hace que ella me mire más que confundida —. Siento malograr tu ojo —respondo, sinceramente. Ella nos enfoca con su linterna y, al reparar en quienes somos, escapa muy asustada. Cassius suelta un grito de júbilo.

—¡Al fin! —Exclama pero, cuando veo que ansía adelantarse, decido frenarlo.

— Esta es mía —explico —. Tiene un seis, al igual que su número de distrito. Curioso. —Me fijo en que su miedo hace que todo el sigilo se le desvanezca y por ello no repare en el terreno que pisa. Circe me observa algo inquisitiva.

— Un seis... —Se queda callada unos instantes. —¿Entonces te guías por las notas? ¿Por qué? —Me encojo de hombros.

— Para entretenerme, supongo —respondo con simpleza. No pienso permitir que sospeche de mi juego con los vigilantes. —He comenzado en cuatro e ido de menor a mayor. —Ella me observa como si hiciera algo malo pero no dice nada, ¿qué pasa?

— Vamos a ver, raya, dónde... —Roy localiza las señales de movimiento a la par que yo. Sofoco una carcajada, nada más oírlo, ¿soy yo o mi amigo compara a los tributos con peces? Al del diez lo llamó anguila.

—¿Qué es una raya? —Inquiere Sheet, curiosa, me vuelvo a reír.

—Un pez liso y plano que usa la arena del mar para esconderse de sus depredadores. Como tú —respondo, la tributo del seis pega un salto cuando la localizo, pero aquello no es suficiente para evitar ser atravesada por mi machete. —¿Ahora podemos irnos? —Pregunto. Cassius bufa.

—De eso nada, ¡ni siquiera diste un buen espectáculo! —Me increpa —. No sé por qué te la dejé, Annie. —Lo fulmino con la mirada, no lo soporto, definitivamente, no.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que tenemos alrededor, estoy con Annie —dice Sheet, temerosa y observa al suelo, donde centenas de arañas rojas cubren mi tobillo. Hago una mueca y lo sacudo para que caigan, ¿cuándo aparecieron? ¿Por qué no las noté?

Peor todavía, ¿por qué ahora siento como si mi tobillo no estuviera allí?

—Mantén la calma —me ordena Roy, suavemente, al verme sacudir la pierna, frenética. Lo miro alucinada, ¿que mantenga la calma? Ni que fuera tan fácil.

—¡No siento el tobillo, Roy! —Protesto, nada contenta. Él me observa alarmado para luego examinarlo, prestando especial atención a la zona donde se hallaban las arañas.

—Es extraño, es como si una red invisible lo adormeciera. – Ahora mi mirada luce más que aterrada. —¿Me pasas un cuchillo? —Obedezco, pero el rayo que traza sobre la parte no cubierta de mi pierna me hace saltar de tal forma que, de no ser por los brazos de Sheet, me habría caído.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! —Increpa ésta, nada contenta, la miro algo sorprendida, habitualmente es más tranquila. Roy se limita a sonreír.

—Compruebo teorías, ¿te dolió? —Asiento sin comprender. —Entonces guiate por eso para subsistir. Las arañas poseen un veneno muy potente, que usan para paralizar tanto sus víctimas como depredadores. Hiriendo la zona no conseguiría nada pero más arriba, ya ves. También creo que tu espina las atrajo ya que solo te atacaron a ti. —A cada palabra suya me siento más inquieta, esto no me gusta, definitivamente no. Me hace sentir enjaulada y lo peor es que yo escogí ir a esta jaula...


	23. 22

Cucú! :D

 **22**

* * *

Una jaula.

Es lo que parece la arena desde nuestra primera noche en ella. Una jaula de cristal a merced de los vigilantes. Me hace sentir estúpida por creer que podría ganarles, es obvio que yo no soy Sean, no conozco el juego tan bien, menos tengo sus ventajas.

Y, sin embargo, aquel hombre que me estudiaba…

Elevo la mirada al cielo estrellado, pensativa. Esta noche decidí quedarme en la Cornucopia, ya que ayer Geld recibió un obsequio de Gloss, cicatrizándole las heridas. Y yo prefiero estar lo más lejos posible de él, es tan imprevisible y mortífero que da miedo.

Imprevisible.

Lo que supuestamente debería ser yo hasta para los vigilantes. La cuestión es, ¿cómo? Finnick me proporcionó un disolvente para mi invisible telaraña, permitiéndome así arrancar la espina y alejar las arañas de la pradera de mi posición. Pero su nota…

" _¿Sabes?, no me fiaba de tu plan pero esa idea de las notas te dio bastante fama. Piensa como ellos, Annie, y tendrás la clave._ "

Suelto un bufido, frustrada, yo que no quería parecerme a los vigilantes y resulta que ahora debo pensar como ellos. Menuda ironía, al igual que parece mi voluntariado ahora mismo. Estoy comenzando a pensar que mi padre tiene razón, que hice una locura. Siempre he visto los profesionales voluntarios como jugadores y no juguetes, escogen ir a los juegos, lo lógico es que eso nos dé un privilegio.

—Piensa como ellos… —Susurro al cielo y me quedo callada recordando las ediciones anteriores a la mía. Obviando el año de Sean, los vigilantes siempre tuvieron una mano de hierro para controlarlo todo. De un modo u otro, tributos incluidos. Los cuales, se dejaban llevar por algo obvio, lo que dijo Sheet, seguirles la corriente es la mejor forma de ganar.

Mi problema con ello no es tanto mi carácter incontrolable, que también, sino otra cosa. Ya desde la edición de mi hermana, hubo tributos de mi distrito a los cuales el seguir su camino no hizo más traerles desgracia. Neil Fisher, su compañero de distrito, un voluntario que no quería más que salvar a su hermano, un chico astuto llamado Matt cuyo problema era que odiaba la violencia. Este, al contrario que mi hermana, no fue a la academia profesional. Se limitaba a acudir a la escuela las mañanas y ayudar a sus padres, con la única taberna del distrito, en la tarde. Y, sin embargo, era un experto en trampas y dagas…

Lo cual, junto con su voluntariado, lo unió a los demás profesionales. Sin embargo, desde entonces, la alianza tuvo peligros que afrontar, hasta que, inesperadamente, se encontraron con muto que era un cruce entre un lobo y araña enorme con patas filosas. Tuvieron que huir a través de la arena tenebrosa y en su camino un rayo rompió un árbol retrasando a Neil.

Y, como los profesionales no volvieron por él, le tocó sufrir una lenta agonía a sus manos. Fue entonces cuando mi hermana, hallándose cerca, escuchó sus gritos, encontró la criatura y usó su técnica para matarla. Al Capitolio aquello le encantó, ya que no se esperaban verla actuando así. No, cuando él era un tributo de la alianza enemiga. Se salió de los planes por completo.

Y así sobrevivió hasta que, el día del banquete, los vigilantes no le dieron otra opción que huir de la roja lava y así enfrentarse al que, por entonces fue líder de los profesionales, el tributo del distrito dos. Su plan era mantenerse alejada y disparar sorpresivamente a todos, pero ellos lo echaron a perder.

Las ediciones siguientes no escondieron muchos secretos. Gloss Shine del distrito uno, vencedor de la Sexagésimo tercera, se presentó voluntario por la misma razón que Silber, era el favorito del público, y, cuando mostró que no le importaba a quién matar por ello, también de los vigilantes. La edición de Cashmere creo que fue trucada porque la chica nunca tuvo problemas con ellos, a pesar de que su técnica fuese encandilar a otros y usarlos para ganar. La misma que usó Finnick, con una diferencia obvia, lo que me dijo él en el tejado, lo que les permitió a Sean y Nolan vivir hasta el cuarto día de la arena, cada sistema tiene su punto débil y el de los juegos es el público.

El problema es que los vigilantes no son sistemas, son personas, al igual que yo, personas que, visto lo de ayer, nos conocen lo suficiente para saber conque flaqueamos. Silber es un poco como yo, piensa que por ser profesional y voluntaria todo le irá bien, de ahí que la tormenta la sacara de quicio. Cassius está tan obsesionado con matar a todos que cada segundo sin ver tributos lo pone peor. De ahí que un temblor bastase para desatarlo y yo…

Tengo las emociones demasiado intensas como para soportar cualquier contratiempo, eso sin contar mis instintos desafiantes. Lo que explica porque este año su juego va de emociones. Están todos en contra mía salvo uno. Porque yo pretendo salirme de sus planes y eso no les gusta nada. Soy la persona que intentarán manejar a todo precio.

—El punto débil... —Digo entonces en un susurro y luego sofoco una carcajada, pues claro, cada sistema tiene su punto débil, cada persona también, y el de los vigilantes son los tributos como yo o Sean. Ahora me toca buscar un modo de aprovecharlo para ganar. Y sé como...

Aceptando el juego solo mientras me permita vencer.


	24. 23

Debería actualizar más seguido, lo sé, o retomar mis proyectos olvidados, una de dos XD. Pero como, exceptuando Stern (que ocupa mi mente aun sin desearlo), no logro hacerlo os dejo esto mientras. Espero que os guste :D

 **23**

* * *

Desde que llego a esa conclusión sobrevivir en la arena se me hace más sencillo. La noche que me quedé en la Cornucopia mis compañeros se fueron a explorar la zona más elevada, no llegaron muy lejos, pero les fue suficiente para descubrir varias cosas:

Primero, la botánica no solo hace de las suyas en la pradera, también allí, donde las plantas, árboles y raíces pueden ser tan beneficiosas como mortíferas. Silber panicaba varias veces por ello hasta que Sheet, harta, decidió sacar a relucir sus habilidades aprendidas, no solo en su distrito, sino también, en la estación de plantas del entrenamiento, y mostrar cuáles son peligrosas y cuáles no. Aquello no solo le atrajo la simpatía de mi aliada, sino que también le permitió encontrar al chico del distrito seis, pero fue Circe quién lo mató.

Segundo, aquella parte de la arena parece ser la zona desde donde se inicia todo, incluido el río bloqueado que nos hidrata y limpia. Tenemos, también, varias mudas que nos permiten adaptarnos a cualquier terreno. Mi compañero de distrito demuestra ser el más hábil en captar las armas de los vigilantes, que incluyen plantas e insectos paralizadores o venenosos, además de los charlajos: pájaros con la habilidad de reproducir conversaciones ajenas. Esos son los que atraen más problemas ya que, no solo pueden desplazarse por toda zona no cubierta, sino que sus voces no hacen más que confundirnos. Por su causa es cada vez más complicado controlar a Geld que, a cada insulto o palabra que cree oír en contra suya, se rebota y ataca. Llego a preguntarme si ese es el fin de los vigilantes para malograr nuestra alianza, que cada vez trabaja mejor, volvernos enemigos.

Lo cual, a mi parecer, es estúpido, todavía recuerdo las palabras de Mags sobre los profesionales: todos abogan por sí mismos y lo demuestran de forma cada vez más obvia a medida que nos encontramos tributos y demás peligros. No mueven un dedo por los demás, lo que me convence para no hacerlo tampoco, salvo con Roy.

El cual, junto con Sheet, parece ser el único que trabaja en nuestra ayuda por algo obvio, cuanto más confiable lo consideren, más se dejarán llevar por él. Ella, sin embargo, no sé a qué juega, pero dado que es de un distrito _inferior_ y de las más débiles de la alianza, junto con Silber, quizás está buscando un truco para no ser de las primeras en morir.

Yo, por mi parte, me dedico a controlar lo más posible mis emociones y a buscar las señales de mi amigo entre los vigilantes, por algo obvio, es el único que me favorece. Según exploro veo que el mejor truco para encontrarlas son las palabras de mi estilista. Todo sus actos se basan en " _sorpresas_ ": temblores y demás movimientos del terreno, rayos en momentos inesperados, el movimiento imprevisto de la vegetación, y o, el agua de la arena.

Justo es eso lo que estoy siguiendo esta noche, el curso cambiante de un diminuto riachuelo que me guía por las cuevas. Estoy tranquila y relajada, divirtiéndome como nunca gracias a los diversos juegos que me impongo para disfrutar de mi aventura en la arena. He dejado las notas atrás por algo obvio, la más alta era un seis y varios tributos los tienen, no me sirve. Así que me guío por las valoraciones de mi compañero durante las entrevistas, escuchar mis consejos aquel día le sirvió para no pensar en sus enemigos como igual o más merecedores de la vida que él. Ya no se preocupa por quién muere, ni cómo, solo de matar de forma limpia e identificarlos con peces. Me confesó que ese truco se lo enseñó Finnick, en cierto modo, al atrapar y matar a sus contrincantes como si lo fueran, en sus juegos.

Lo cual me resulta tan o más gracioso que nuestras malas lecciones, aprendidas de los Sexagésimo Sextos Juegos del hambre. El que él se haya convertido en otra ventaja mía, sin quererlo, por nuestra conversación en el tejado, y en la de Roy por ser sus juegos de los más retransmitidos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá él al respecto, igual no es que pueda preguntarle ahora, de todos modos.

Así que me limito a aceptar sus obsequios y consejos para ganar, como todo tributo lo hace con su mentor. No puedo permitirme pensar en él de otra forma, no dado quién es y su popularidad. No soy estúpida, sus amantes lo adoran y él a ellos, es más que obvio que, incluso aunque nos volvamos amigos, en cuanto salga de esta jaula, no llegaremos más lejos.

.

—No sé si termina de convencerme este sitio, es tan oscuro, ¡Aah! —Silber salta a abrazar a Geld cuando su linterna enfoca una horda de murciélagos que se lanza al ataque. Los observo tan confusa como él, el como ella se deja proteger como la princesa caprichosa que es. Comienza a ofuscarme su actitud a medida que pasan nuestros días en la jaula, nos pone en ridículo.

Suelto un suspiro, maldiciendo, por primera vez, el hecho de que Cassius se haya quedado en la Cornucopia debido a que uno de los roedores carnívoros de estas cuevas le mordió en la pierna. Al menos sus ganas de derramar rojo nos ayudaban a actuar con discreción.

Geld da golpes cada vez más rabioso, avanzando a favor de los vigilantes, algo que noto al distinguir calor cerca de nuestra posición, algún tributo hizo la tontería de encender fuego aquí. A medida que lo hace los gritos de Silber se calman y se deja guiar hasta que Roy, supongo que cansado por el ruido de alas y gritos, le ayuda a matar a más de la mitad de las aves. Circe le observa como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—No deberías de hacer eso —le susurra —. Se supone que sus armas están para ayudarnos a ganar.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nuestros tributos llevan tres años sucumbiendo a causa de seguirlas permiteme dudarlo. —Se defiende Roy, con una sonrisa inteligente. Es cierto, desde el año en que Sean malogró los juegos los vigilantes nunca nos dejaron ganar, rebeldes o no. —No soy estúpido, Circe, lo sabes. Solo seguiré lo que pueda controlar a mi favor.

Esas palabras son suficientes para que nuestra aliada se quede más que pálida y Sheet lo observe perspicaz. Me río ligeramente.

—¡Bien dicho, compañero! —Lo alabo. —¿Qué se supone que buscamos aquí?

—Al gobio púrpura, ya sabes esos que navegan en parejas por fondos rocosos. —Resumiendo, los tributos del distrito ocho, son de los pocos aliados que conocemos.

—Sí sí, ya, los del ocho —digo con una sonrisa —. El chico me llamó bastante la atención, por cierto, está tan lleno de _sorpresas_ como esta arena. —Enfatizo la palabra en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras le señalo disimuladamente el movimiento del agua. —Lo único favorable.

—Entonces te dejaré sorprenderlo, Annie —concede Roy con una risa, comprendiendo.

Después de aquello se extiende el silencio. Roy y yo vamos a la cabeza, seguidos por Silber y Geld que, sorprendentemente, van cogidos de las manos, Sheet y Circe. El chico del ocho consiguió algo más que inesperado, domar las criaturas pequeñas pero peligrosas, de estas cuevas.

Al verlas Sheet abre los ojos más que interesada.

—Ahora comprendo porque nos atacaron anoche —me susurra, acercándose —. Me pregunto si habrá un modo de aprovecharlas.

—Intentar que ya no los vean como amigos, ¿dices? —Respondo y ella asiente. —No es mala idea, quizá pueda jugar con las paredes.

—¿Jugar? —Interroga Silber. —Pero si no se desplazan. —Me río.

—No creo que sea necesario —explico —. Basta con lanzar las piedras hacia el lado adecuado, ¿o es que nunca jugasteis al tenis? ¿Qué pasa cuando una pelota golpea un obstáculo?

Aquello es suficiente para que todos me miren como si fuese la solución a sus problemas. Sean tenía razón, jugar es la mejor forma de ganar.


End file.
